Armageddon Alchemist
by ShyLight
Summary: It had the properties of the eight base metal affiliates that represented the solar system. A dying girl gives Edward something that messes with his alchemy. He needs to figure out what it is before he levels a city or worse...
1. chpt1

Hi. This is my first FMA story. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and never will. Also I don't own some of the Alchemic books mentioned. Most of them exist.

00000000000

Alchemy is the science of breaking down one object and recreating it into another substance. It is an ancient science dating back from the early 1600's that was slowly perfected to modern day alchemy by using sigils.

The greatest alchemic achievement however, was the philosopher's stones. Writings about the stones appear in famous alchemic books such as A Chemical treatise of Arnoldus de Nova Villa, The Secret Book of Artephius, Ever burning Lights of Trithemius, and many others. Though each of these books mentions the stone none no exactly how it's created, or even if there is one, where it's location is. Only vague idea's of the stones power was mentioned. None knew how to create the stone. No one but one man made the stone. However that's a different story.

There was one stone with similar properties to the philosopher's stone. How ever this stone was created completely from nature. It had the properties of the seven base metal affiliates that represented the solar system. Silver / the Moon, Quicksilver / Mercury, Copper / Venus, Gold / the Sun, Iron / Mars, Tin / Jupiter, Lead / Saturn, and finally Plutonium / Pluto. These substances combined and created a natural alchemic tool. But it's location remained unknown. It was said much information about the stone was located in the legendary text of in Ishballian Alchemist, but the book was lost in the Ishbal Rebellion, burning with the destruction left behind.

Physical evidence of the stone is nonexistence. It existed only as a rumor. The stone it's self had no actual name but it eventually adopted the title the whisper of alchemy. However as years past and the Ishballian war started it's existence became almost nonexistent. How could something never seen that was only a whisper in a few books be important while there was war?

000000

"Because many have written of the Philosopher's Stone without any knowledge of the art; and the few books extent, written by our learned predecessors and true masters hereupon, are either lost or concealed in the collections of such (however despised) as are lovers and seekers of natural secrets, we have taken a resolution to communicate our knowledge in this matter, to the intent that those who are convinced the Philosophical Work is no fiction, but grounded in the possibility of Nature, may be faithfully directed in their studies, and have an undoubted criterion to distinguish between such authors as are genuine sons of … Useless." The thick leather bound book was quickly tossed over the shoulder of a young boy wearing a red coat. The book clattered on the ground behind him flipping open on the floor crumpling its pages.

The boy had blond hair he kept in a neat braid with a few shorter pieces of hair framing his face. His eyes were a warm gold dusted color. He wore a red coat and gloves that kept his automail arm a secret. His name was Edward Elric. Most known him as the Fullmetal alchemist, the youngest person ever to join the military.

The boy laid back with his hands behind his head onto the sea of books that surrounded him. All of them were about alchemy, yet none of them were useful. At least about the Philosophers stone they weren't. He grabbed one of the closer books next to him and flipped it open.

"…"Transmutation" is the key word characterizing alchemy, and it may be understood in several ways: in the changes that are called chemical, in physiological changes such as passing from sickness to health, in a hoped-for transformation from old age to youth, or even in passing from an earthly to a supernatural existence. Alchemy aimed at the great human "goods": wealth, longevity, and immortality. Alchemical changes seem always to have been positive, never involving degradation except as an intermediate stage in a process having a "happy ending."…. Yeah right… Still useless." He tossed the book up in the air were it landed with a thud 3 feet away from him. He sighed.

Lazily he got up flexed his automail arm and began to walk out of the library. There was a low rumble as the sky turned gray… A pretty good indicator a storm was coming. Another growl came but this one was from Ed.

One way to describe the day. It sucked. Yes it did. He had traveled all the way to some remote place called Ayer for their supposed famous alchemic library. He missed his train because the colonel bastard made him fix his desk after smashing because of a vertically challenged comment. Then when he got on the train halfway through the trip he discovered he forgot Al who was busy huddling in an alley stashing a kitten into his Armour! He had to double back get his brother (and yell at him telling him he couldn't keep the cat) on the train then travel to Ayer only to lead up to dead ends on the philosopher's stone. Now it was going to rain.

"Mister Edward Elric?" the librarian called. Ed looked back and walked to the desk.

"Yeah that's me."

"Someone by the name of Roy Mustang called. He said something about a reminder your evaluation he's expecting tomorrow." Ed blinked.

"CRAP!" Ed yelled running out of the library. He totally forgot about his evaluation. He'd have to make something up on the train…like last time. Just then it began to rain.

Yup…the day sucked.

He was glad Winry had made his automail mostly waterproof. All he need was a wrench to his skull for rusting her "art".

The harder it rained the faster he ran. Mud splattered on the hem of his black pants and coated his boots. He put his hood up to avoid the moisture that caused his braid to stick to his neck.

He paused for a moment and looked around. He had absolutely no idea where the hell he was. He would have pondered his location more if he wasn't saving himself from getting run over.

"GAH!" HE yelled as he jumped, narrowly missing being smashed by the truck. It swerved a little on the road before coming to a complete stop. Sweating (though you couldn't tell because it was raining) Ed looked up and face faulted. He had almost been run over by a milk truck. A MILK truck of all things! This irony proved fate hated him as he thought. A plump man wearing white overalls and a white cap jumped from the car and ran over to Ed who was lying flat in the mud.

"Aye kid! Yo' all righ'? I didn' see ye there!" a vein appeared on Ed's head.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A KID SO SMALL HE'D DROWN IN A DROP OF MILK THAT COULD HARDLY BE SEEN EVEN WITH THE HELP OF A SUBATOMIC MICROSCOPE!" He grabbed the scared man by the scruff of his overalls.

"I-I didn't say thad lad!" Suddenly Ed got an evil look in his eyes. He transmuted his metal arm into something sharp.

"Tell you what. Tell me where the nearest town is and I'll let you live…" a few minutes later he was back on his way. So now he was tired, covered in mud, and almost had death by milk. This day sucked, and it only got worst.

000000000000000

"Please…I don't want to die!" the young girl cried. She held on the grimy rim of the old building. A cloaked figured stood above her watching emotionlessly. The seven year olds eyes were flowing with crystalline tears. The man showed know sign of emotion and placed a booted foot over her left hand and stepped down hard.

"AHHH!" the girl screamed letting go in pain. Still hanging on with her right arm she stared up at the man through her messy long dark brown hair, "Please…I'm scared…please I don't want… to die!" The man brought his foot down on the girls other hand, "No…don't…" Her grip failed and she let go. She did not scream, she only looked up at the man with tear filled eyes as she fell.

00000000000000

Edward finally found the town he and Alphonse were staying in. By now he was dragging his feet. He discovered he really hated Ayer. Suddenly something brought him out of his thoughts.

CRASH

He heard the sound from the ally up ahead. Curiously he peaked around the corner of the ally. He saw a lump on the ground. At first he thought it was a pile of trash. Then He realized something. It was human.

He ran over to the figure to see it was a girl. There was a large gash on the side of her head and a trickle of blood flowed from her ear down her face. "Don't worry! I'll get you help!" The girl opened her eyes slightly. She snatched the alchemists flesh arm with her hand. His palm was aligned with hers. There was a glowing blue light when suddenly a pain shot through Edward's hand. Blood spurt from his palm toward the girl's hand. He yelped in pain and grasped his hand. On the girls hand was a large hole.

"What the hell!" Ed screamed. His attention turned to the girl. She smiled then her dark eyes dimmed to a dull dusty brown. Her breathing slowed to a complete stop. Edward stared for a moment then leaned back against the alley wall into a sit staring at the girl. He put his bleeding hand on the ground when suddenly…

CRRRICK!

He looked up to see a huge cracked snaked its way up the alley's wall. The last thing he saw was a piece of debris coming his way. His last thought was, 'Crap.' before black.

)))))))))))0000000000

There you have it. Review please. Flamers will be burt by Roy.


	2. chpt2

SL-Thank you for the reviews! This is my second fic and I really wasn't expecting any response! Thank you!

Nightfallshadow- heres the next chapter!

Aeroths Rider- I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, Roy's in this chapter.

Crimsionshadow-I'll work on it. Constructive criticisms smiled upon.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- Yes I did sort of torture poor Edo. Oh well. Glad you like the fic

I don't own FMA never will. On with the fic!

000000000000000

"My daughter had her first ballet recital yesterday! She was magnificent playing that tree! She stole the whole show away with her cuteness and talent!" Hughes eyes sparkled with joy, "I wish you could've seen it! Don't worry! I used three rolls of film on it! You'll get to see my little star in the making…"

"Lieutenant colonel Hughes. I did go. Remember, you kidnapped me from my office and tied me to the theater chair." Colonel Mustang said with annoyance over the phone as he recalled three torturous hours of watching children forgetting their ballet dances and their teacher weeping in the background. From afar Riza feared Roy would crack the phone in half.

"But you didn't see the finally! You should have seen how cute Elysia was as she shyly excepted her bouquet…"

"The only reason I didn't see the finally was because by then the rescue team found me. Now could you please tell me…WHY'D YOU CALL WHILE I'M AT WORK!" Roy yelled while slamming his hand down on his paper-flooded desk.

"What a coincidence! I'm at work too!" Roy was wondering if there was a way to fry someone over the phone with alchemy. He'd have to research that.

"Hughes, unless it's important, stop using the military line!"

"Well actually the reason I called was because there's a rumor there's some crazy guy that's been murdering certain family members of alchemists."

"You've actually caught my interest, continue."

"Well it seems he's particularly after children. There's bean five victims total. Three children, a thirty year old woman and a seventeen year old girl."

"Great. We have another scar running around."

"I have to say he's a lot less messy then scar. Ever death is different depending on the resources found around the place of death. There's one thing in common though… They're all related to alchemists. However this is wear it gets kind of weird. The alchemist related to the victims…none are, or ever were, related to the military in any way." Over the phone Roy could here a gun being cocked.

Hughes had fire burning in his eyes as he held a machine gun readily in hand, "If that got within distance of my family I'd personally tear his face off and feed it to Black Hayate!" Roy sweatdropped.

"Well since he's not after military officials I'm sure your family is safe." Suddenly Havoc peaked through the door.

"Bad news. The squirts in the hospital."

000000000

Edward was having a nice dream. He was ten stories tall and he was about to step on Colonel Mustang when…

He fell off the hospital bed, "Ow…"H groaned while climbing back up. HE looked around to see he was in a small white room. The only thing that really stood out was his red coat, which hung on a rack a few feet away. The place was immaculately clean and smelled strongly of sterilizers. He put two and two together.

"I'm in a hospital…" he put his hand on his forehead feeling bandages there.

"BROTHER!" A giant suite of armor slammed through the door. It was none other then Edward's younger brother Alphonse who looked like he wanted to cry in joy… As much as a suite of armor could anyways

"GAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed in surprise of Al's entrance.

"You're finally awake! When you didn't get back I went to look for you! I found you lying unconscious in the alley, and carried you all the way to the hospital!" Suddenly memories flooded back to Edward.

"Al! What happened to the girl!" Alphonse looked down.

"She was dead."

Edward looked down sadly. He clearly remembered her dying face and her dull brown eyes going limp.

"I'm sorry nisan. What happened?"

"I was trying to get back when I heard something. I went to check it out and she was just lying there. She was alive when I got to her. She grabbed my hand and…" Edward pauses and looked at his hand. It had a dull throb and was covered in bandages. He ripped the bandages off and was surprised at what he found.

Embedded in his palm was a relatively small, flat, clouded, dark blue stone no bigger than a quarter. Al looked at it in surprise too.

"What is that?" He asked in confusion. Edward tapped the stone with his metallic hand. He then started shaking his hand up and down to see if the stone would fall out. It stayed put. In annoyance he clapped his hands together then set two of his metallic fingers on the stone. There was a flash of light. But something Edward didn't intend to, happened.

There was a flash of blue and the whole wall behind him shattered like glass and fell to the floor. Edward and Al watched slack jaw where the wall used to be. A surprised nurse, who was changing a patients IV, turned around from the room behind them and stared.

Edward jumped out of the bed and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack, "time to go Al!" He said as hurriedly exited the room.

They were in the hall as Al pleaded his brother to get back in bed. Edward was deep in thoughts.

'Why'd my alchemy do that?' was the overriding thought in his mind. The more he thought about it… that wall that cracked in the alley. Did he do that? He was drawn out of it when he heard…

"Meow!" Ed slowly turned around to face his brother. Poor Al just stood there in fear.

"Al… Is there a cat in your Armour?"

"No! Cat? What Cat? Of course not!" suddenly a scratching noise was heard inside the Armors body followed by another "meow".

"I TOLD YOU, YOU COULDN'T KEEP THE KITTEN!" Edward steamed.

"BUT SHE WAS ALL ALONE IN THE COLD DARK ALLEY! I had to help it! Can't I keep her?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T KEEP IT! PUT IT BACK WHERE YOU FOUND HIM!" Ed looked around to see Al was gone. He looked to see his metal brother running in the distance.

"WAAAHHH! BROTHER, YOUR INHUMANE!" He cried. The poor kitten was rattling inside of him.

"STOP RUNNING! YOUR MAKING ME FEEL BAD FOR IT!" Edward called chasing after his brother through the hospital corridors.

00000000000000

"Isn't it just like him cause me more paperwork," Mustang grumbled in the back of the truck as he filled out some medical files of Eds. He looked up from his work, "so do you mind telling me exactly what happened Hawkeye?"

"Edward was found by his brother unconscious in an alleyway," Riza Hawkeye said as she took the forms Roy finished and straightened them, "When al found his brother he also found the corps of a little girl." Roy looked up in surprise.

"What was the cause of death?"

"Apparently Fatal head injuries. From the looks of it she fell from quite a height." Roy cupped his chin with his thumb and stared to stare out the window.

"When we get to the hospital I need to get Hughes on the phone." The truck they were in slowed down.

Roy and Riza got out of the car and walked through the doors of the hospital. It was at that moment a crash was heard and a suite of armor burst from the hall. He ran right past Roy and Riza. Mustang could've sworn he saw two thick streams of water from the armors eyes.

"AL! YOU CAN'T KEEP IT!" Edward thundered out the door after the armor. A frantic nurse chased after him yelling for him to go back to bed. Edward started feeling light head and he fell face forward at Roy's feet.

"I see your feeling better Fullmetal."

"Just…shut…up," Edward said while clawing the rug with one hand.

"Edward, you shouldn't over exert yourself," Hawkeye looked down at Edward.

"I'm…just winded." Edward mumbled as Hawkeye helped him up.

"You do realize Al doesn't have lungs," Roy began.

"Yeah and?"

"He has infinite stamina and can't get fatigue like you." Edward stared blankly, "Well I'm glad to see you're on your way to recovery Fullmetal. Hawkeye please escort him to his room. If you excuse me I have to find a phone.

0000000000000

"Hello?"

"Hughes? This is Colonel Mustang calling. Sorry to inconvenience you on your day off but I need you to…"

"Oh! You called just in time! Elysia's helping Gracia bake a cake! She soooo cute and…Ope! She got some chocolate on her nose! Hang on sweetie! Let daddy wipe that off for... Wait! Photo opportunity! Where'd I put that camera…"

"HUGHES!" Mustang screamed through the phone clearly scaring the hell out of many people in the surrounding area.

"OW! Direct hit to the eardrum! If I go def you're paying for my hearing aide!" Hughes said with a huff.

"I need you to come to Ayer."

"Why?"

"Because you're my intelligence agent!" Roy was getting aggravated, "There's been a possible victim of your cloaked man…"

"Eclipse."

"What?"

"He's going under the name of eclipse. Apparently he has a large crescent moon shaped scar on the palm of his hand. Besides, he couldn't be the cloaked phantom forever."

"Either way, you need to come to Ayer to get information. There's been a mysterious death of a young girl. Al found her when he was looking for his brother. I want to know who she is, where she's from, and why she may have been a target."

"Yessir. Oh yeah! How's Edo? Will he get out of the hospital soon? I know he hates those places."

"He's awake and regaining his energy. He had enough to chase Al though the building. How'd you know he was in the hospital?"

"I'm you intelligence agent remember?" he said with a smirk.

0000000000000000

Yay! This is fun to write! Any suggestions or ideas are appreciated as is constructive criticism. Like before, the good ol' flame alchemist will burn flamers! See ya next chapter.


	3. chpt3

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- Yes Hughes can be insane but that's why we love him.

Nelja- Wow! Long review . The stories not really following the Christ based calendar. Also, you shall see the reason behind the cat will be revealed.

Crimsionshadow- Yup. You just gotta love Hughes.

Don't own…

0000000000

Roy hung up the phone and put his hands in his pocket. He asked the front desk for Ed's room. Apparently they had to move him because a wall in his previous room collapsed? Great…Paper work galore.

He walked up the stairs to floor three, room 201. He opened the door to sight he was not expecting.

The first thing he noticed was Hawkeye sitting on the bed mumbling something while shaking her head as she stroked a white kitten. Then, he noticed Edward flailing his Arms freaking out about something, and Al was sitting huddled in the middle of the floor swishing his tail furiously…Wait rewind. Tail?

The giant suite of armor known as Alphonse, had two large Metal cat ears sticking from his head, three engraved whisker marks on each side of his face, and a flexible metallic tail.

"ACK! I'M SORRY AL!" Edward cried with two wide streams of tears coming from his eyes.

"Fullmetal, what did you do to your brother?" Roy asked monotonously.

"I TOUCHED HIM! I GRABBED HIS ARM AND HE GREW EARS! I TRIED FIXING HIM AND HE GREW A TAIL!" Edward wailed. He went back to thrashing his arms yelling about turning his brother into a cat. This surprised Roy. Maybe that blow to the head was making Edward lose focus with his alchemy. He looked at Al who had a blue shroud of misery hovering around him. He swiped his hand through his hair and sighed. Of coarse he'd have to fix this the old fashioned way.

"Wait a minute…Fullmetal I can't fix him. I don't know how his blood seal is wired with the armor. It'd be too risky for me to do anything."

Edward stopped yelling. Dewdrop sized tears were still in the corners of his eyes, "Fine then. I'll try one more time!" He clapped his hands together and placed them on Al. There was a flash of pure dark blue light and smoke arose. They looked in anticipation to learn, Al grew claws.

"UUWAAAAAAAAAA!" The Elric brothers screamed together.

Al grabbed the kitten by Hawkeye and hugged it. The kitten was mostly white besides a small half gray half brown dot on its forehead. Also it had one green eye and one blue that looked up to a sad Al.

"Brother I don't want to be a cat!"

"Don't worry I'll fix this!"

"No! What if I grow fur?"

"Your metal you dimwit! Equivalent exchange wouldn't allow it!"

"Ed. Until we find out what is wrong with your alchemy I wouldn't try fixing Al." Hawkeye said standing up from the bed.

"I don't want to be a cat!"

"Well you seem better Fullmetal. Since there's some business we have to take care in Ayer we rented a town house for a temporary headquarters. Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Armstrong are already there. Falman couldn't make it because he currently has spome business to attend to. Hughes should be there sometimes tomorrow." Roy scratched his chin and continued, "How about we get out of here."

0000000000000000

After checking Edward out of the hospital they left in the military vehicle. "So what's this business you need to take care of?" Ed asked.

A serial Killer has been going around and there's a possibility that he's in Ayer. That girl you found may have been a victim." Roy regretted saying that as Edward went silent. Suddenly Edward looked up smiling.

"Thanks for the info. This could be fun." Roy really regretted what he said. Hawkeye grabbed Ed by his braid and yanked his head earning a yelp from Ed.

"You will not do anything stupid or reckless." She said as more of a command.

"Yes mam!" Roy shook his head. He looked at Al who was still sulking. The kitten was sleeping contently on his lap huddled in Al's apron like cloth.

"That reminds me, I still need your evaluation." Roy said contently.

"Bastard."

0000000000000000000

The military vehicle pulled up in front of a two story tall town house, which would be housing the military officials. They stepped inside to find Havoc to greet them.

"Hey how ya feeling shorty?"

CRACK!

Havoc fell as a crumpled twitching heap on the floor. Breda entered and shook his head.

"You know its suicide to mess with him," he said as they listened to Ed trudge up the stairs and slam a door, "Al…why do you have cat ears?" Al sat in a corner and started sulking.

"Long story," sighed Mustang.

000000000000000000

The next morning Edward was lying on the top bunk of a vacant room he found. He pulled off his left glove to look at the gem embedded in his palm. It shown as brilliantly as the deepest ocean blue sapphire and as clouded as a stormy sea at the same time. What was it? Was this the thing messing with his alchemy?

He thought back. He had to have read something about this kind of thing. The only alchemic enhancing stones he could think of were the red water stones and the philosopher's stone. But those were both red. Not to mention, if this thing was what was tampering with his alchemy, it was screwing up his alchemy rather then helping it! He got knocked unconscious, destroyed part of the hospital and turned his brother into a feline…sort of.

Then he thought…which he seamed to be doing a lot of. That girl in the Alley. When she grabbed his hand, then the hole in her palm. Did she do this to him? Something then clicked. Nonetheless, his train of thought was violently derailed as Armstrong opened (well, pushed down) his door.

Armstrong blinked at the broken door then ran off by Edward's bed, striking a pose. Ed stared dumbly at the pink sparkles that began to float around the room.

"Young Elric! I heard you were hospitalized from a blow to the head. Do not fear! Ancient healing herbal remedies have been passed down in the Armstrong family for generations! This drink will wash away all fatigue and discomfort that may be located in your cranium!" He said Assured as more sparkles appeared. He held up a pot like cup filled with some fowl smelling, thick, yellowy green liquid. By the looks of it's viscosity, Ed couldn't even tell if it was liquid.

"Errrr…Thanks but I'll pass, "Ed said as he slid down his bed side while picking pink sparkles that got tangled in his braid out of his hair, and flicking them off his clothing.

"I guarantee you will feel a thousand times better then you have ever felt just from one gulp! This Armstrong recipe has been perfected to work most efficiently!" he said shoving the acrid drink in Edward's hands. Edward got a strong whiff of rotting Chlorophyll smell.

"You know what. I got to go to the library with Al," He said sliding against the wall to the door, "Eheheh. Just a smell of that and I'm energized! THANKS!" Ed darted out of the door. He was energized enough to escape Armstrong and his sparkles.

Armstrong shrugged, and then gulped the whole drink in one swig.

0000000

"Al! We're going to the library!" He said grabbing the kitten out of Al's hands and putting it in Havoc's hands. After grabbing and apple, he grabbed al's arm with his automail arm and dragged him out the door slamming it being him. The room was silent. Havoc looked curiously at the cat.

"THAT CAT BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I COME BACK!" Ed yelled from the distance.

0000000

This is really fun to write XP. Ideas and suggestions are welcome, constructive critism is welcome, all flames will be used to roast marsh mellows cause Roy's not here right now.


	4. chpt4

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- not exactly, but pretty close.

Nelja- Nope. Al's not a chimera. The timeline isn't really following any particular point in the series so I guess it's slightly AU.

Aeroths Rider-Glad you like the story so far. Keeping the characters in character is hard at first but it gets easier. I'm having lots of fun writing this!

Jennifer-Glad you like the story. I have a weird habit of killing off characters I create U.

Crimsionshadow-Yes. Only Armstrong could do thatshudders

Dueling Dragon Ice-thanks!

Kumori domo-kun-Whoa. Talk about Motivating.

Don't own anything but the blue stone, dead girl, eclipse, and Ayer.

0000000000

Lieutenant colonel Hughes did not like Morgues. They smelled too much like death. Nonetheless it was his job as intelligence official to find the facts. And they say a picture says a thousand words. He followed a woman wearing white lab coat. To a room that looked like it was filled with cabinets. However every one of those cabinets had a body.

"Right number 53…" she opened one of the round cabinet doors and pulled out a long tray. On the tray was the corpse of a little girl. They apparently cleaned her wounds and placed her in a plain white dress. She had messy long brown hair and her skin was white and lifeless.

If Hughes didn't know better he'd say she was sleeping… But she wasn't.

"I'd like an oral autopsy report."

"She died of head injuries. She fell off the top story of a building. Possible murder. She got some other scratches from the fall but the most interesting wound is this," She held up the girl right hand. On her palm was a thick deep crescent moon shaped scar.

"The way it healed was bizarre. It used to be a gaping hole. Even if it were possible to heal it'd be a giant scab. But since she died that wound shouldn't have healed the way it did at all. And the speed it healed was inhuman."

"You sure about that?" Hughes furrowed his brow.

"Yes," The woman said looking longingly at the child as she stroked her rubber-gloved hand through the girls deep brown hair, " Who could do such a thing?"

The more Hughes looked at the girl the angrier he got. He couldn't imagine who'd kill a child. That girl was someone's baby. He couldn't begin to imagine if he lost Elysia. Still he had to push his emotions aside and keep his professional air.

"I need every bit of information you have on this child."

"Yes we did some background info on her using medical and school records and blood samples. Everything we could find is in this file." She handed the brown file to Maes. He thanked her and left. A blast of fresh crisp air surrounded him as exited. The nurse followed him out. He looked back at her.

"Her funerals going to be in two weeks. It'll be at the old church on the west side of town." Hughes smiled.

"Thank you. You've been a lot of help." He entered his vehicle and drove off. He didn't even see the dark figure peering through the morgues window.

"It didn't die," Was all the cloaked figure said. With that it walked swiftly away.

0000000000000

"Brother! I don't want to go out looking like a cat! Besides! I don't want to leave Mint with Havoc! He might try to eat her in a stir fry!"

"Whose Mint?"

"Umm. The kitten."

"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO NAME IT! Al, you'll get more attached to it then usual!" Edward looked ready to rip his hair out.

"I'm sorry brother! Its just…Mint's different from other cats! She sweeter and looks different! Please can't we keep her!" he pleaded.

"NO!" Ed yelled. Suddenly Al stopped. He got a dark evil look on his face, which sent Ed chills.

"Fine! Keep the dumb cat! I'm not taking care of it though!" Suddenly Al got happy.

"THANK YOU BROTHER!" he said catching Ed in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breath…Claws digging into back…" Al dropped his brother sheepishly.

"Sorry."

00000000000000

A vehicle pulled up in front of the town house. Roy was there to meet it as Hughes stepped down from it. They walked inside.

"I got to say Ayers a nice place. The Morgue was creepy though…"

"So what have you learned Hughes." Hughes pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and opened the file.

"Yeash. Impatient," Roy tapped his foot. Hughes got serious, "Her name Is Emily Gianni. Age seven. Her mothers name was Kira-Kira and her father was named Skye. She was born in a small town called Blackwater about 10 miles east of here. She went to a Saint Marilynn's private school for two years before her mother switched her to a public school. She was updated on all her shots, had check ups regularly. Normal girl Normal life."

"Anymore about the parents?"

"Her mothers still alive. She's a florist at a local flower shop. Her father used to be a blacksmith. He died of leukemia when she was five. Her father was an alchemist who fixed things the locals brought him in his spare time. Never charged a dime for that. One year during rainy weather there was a flood and the dam was going to brake. He single handily repaired it saving hundreds of lives."

"It's not enough," said Roy.

"Apparently she has a crescent shaped scar on her palm like eclipses where a gaping hole used to be. After death it healed though with inhuman speed."

Roy looked up. "That's a start."

"Well then I've got to go!" Hughes ran out to the door.

"And were are you going Maes?"

"Oh! Ayer is famous for it raspberry cream filled chocolates! They're Elysia's favorite! I just have to pick some up for her! She so cute!" He whipped out a photograph out of nowhere and handed it to Roy, "Here's to brighten your day! Her smile lightens any darkness! Anywho, bye!" With that he disappeared.

Roy dropped the photograph, "I guess I'm headed toward Blackwater," he said while walking out the door.

00000000000000

"Brother, what are we looking for?" Al said rummaging through the books Edward tore off the shelves of the library.

"Whisper of alchemy. Anything that says whisper of alchemy!"

"Why!" Edward looked around to see if there was anyone who might listen into their conversation. He ran up to Al and ripped his left glove off. He held his palm out to Al so his little brother could see. The stone glistened with a dark blue luster.

"What is it brother?"

"A long time ago I remember reading about a blue stone in a really out of date alchemy book but it was only about a paragraph long. That girl gave this to me somehow. It's been messing with my alchemy somehow. It might be the reason your armor…Er…Underwent that change …" Ed clapped his hands together and a brutal gust of wind came from his hands slamming into a bookcase. The bookcases started falling like dominos as Ed and Al sweatdropped at the sight. One bookcase almost fell on Ed but he bounded out of the way.

He slammed his left palm on the ground accidentally to catch himself. The same palm with the stone. Suddenly the familiar blue light came on the ground to Ed's shock, "WAIT! I didn't clap my hands that time! It shouldn't activa…" He had no more time to speak as a stone and wood pillar grew from the ground. The pillar burst through the ceiling.

"GAH! This thing has a mind of it's own!" Edward said staring at the stone rooted in his hand.

"Brother. What did you do?" The Elrics looked on at the destruction. The poor librarian was scared out of her wits.

"Oops…" Edward volunteered to fix it but Al did not want Ed too use his alchemy so he did it instead. Ed's attention was drawn to a book lying on the floor. It had no title and was blank with a simple blue cloth cover. Ed picked it up and flipped it open.

This was the first thing he read. "It had the properties of the seven base metal affiliates that represented the solar system. Silver / the Moon, Quicksilver / Mercury, Copper / Venus, Gold / the Sun, Iron / Mars, Tin / Jupiter, Lead / Saturn, and finally Plutonium / Pluto. These substances combined and created a natural alchemic tool. The stone was said to hold balance inside of it's self. It would reflect the colors of the sky and sea. Its power would be as predictable as natures natural catastrophic forces." He shut the book triumphantly.

"Al, we found the jackpot!"

00000000000000000

CCRKRRK

The military officials looked out the window to see a giant pillar rise above the city.

"What the hell is that?" Havoc asked chewing on the end of his cigarette. Just then the phone rang. Fuery picked it up.

"Hello? Master Sergeant Kain Fuery speaking…Yeah…Uhuh...Really? All right then…don't worry we'll take care of it…Wha? No of course not…Of course we'll pay for your therapy…Sorry for the inconvenience…Yes we'll take full responsibility…Oh please don't cry! Yes…yes… ok bye." Fuery dropped the phone in relief.

"So who was that?" Hawkeye asked.

"The Librarian called. She said some small maniacal blond haired boy clapped his hands and a gust of wind destroyed her bookshelves. Then he touched the ground and a giant pillar came from the ground destroying the roof."

They all sighed, "Edward," they said unanimously. There was a rumbling sound. They looked out the window again to see the pillar lower.

Suddenly the phone rang again, "Hello? Master Sergeant Kain Fuery speak…Oh hi again…what? Okay…thanks bye…" he hung the phone up again.

"It was the librarian again. She said a man in a suite of armor that had cat like features fixed the damage and we shouldn't worry about it, but she still wants us to pay for her therapy bills."

00000000000000

That chapter was kind of dull. Oh well. The plot bunnies have been running in my mind.

Review please. Ideas and constructive criticism is smiled upon. Flamers will have to deal with colonel Mustang. Byes!


	5. chpt5

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- that's ok. Here's the next chapter.

WingLiger496 and GenoSaw623-mmmyes. Destruction good….ahem…sorry.

Kumori domo-kun- I shall and I did!

Dueling Dragon Ice- Here it is.

Aeroths Rider- Yes it's always fun when alchemy goes wrong. If it didn't, I wouldn't have much of a plot now would I?

Hiei098-YAY! Ideas! PEOPLE I ENCOURAGE IDEAS! The more random ideas I get that I try to blend into the story, the more interesting the plot shall be.

Okay here's the next chapter. Tis a little bit slow but necessary.

Don't own

00000000000000

After fifteen minutes of driving, Roy reached the quaint little town of Blackwater. It was over flowing with colors of caramels and warm browns, with splashes of gold here and there. There was a lot of plant life speckling the little town as well. How ever, what gave this town its name was the river that ran through it. At day it would seam normal but at the perfect point of time when the sun goes down but there's just enough light to see, the river turns pitch black, almost like ink.

After asking around he found the only flower shop in town. The Hanala flower shop. He walked up to the front. Through the window he could see flowers of every kind and some he'd never seen. At the front an old woman was sweeping the front. Though of her obvious old age, her hair was remarkably black still. There were only a few streaks of white on the sides. She looked up through rectangular shaped glasses lenses, peering at Roy with wise amber eyes.

"My. What would a handsome military official be doing in the small town of black water?" she inquired as she continued to sweep.

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm looking for Kira-Kira," the old lady frowned.

"Kira-Kira… Such a beautiful name. Do you know what it means?" Roy shook his head, "It means glittering. My granddaughter Emily based a philosophy on it. She said the sky; the ocean and peoples eyes were all examples of Kira-Kira. The greatest example of Kira-Kira is the stars, "She looked longingly at the sky, "I am afraid my daughter in law is not well. Her eyes show no Kira-Kira. My I ask why you want to speak to her?"

" I am staging an investigation of her daughters murder," Roy didn't like being so blunt but that was part of his ob. The women stopped sweeping. She leaned against the broom and looked up at Roy.

"I know why she was killed," Roy was taken aback.

"You what…How…Why?" he fumbled with his words.

"The whisper of alchemy… A stone created from nature. It's alive in someway. It is part of the person who has it. The stone used to be balanced but that was disrupted. Now it needs to be a part of something living in order to stay alive. It's not a parasite though. No… It's on a whole new level of nature…"

"I am afraid I don't understand."

"My son came across it somehow…" the women started to sweep again, "It became a part of him. He was a respected alchemist you know. But since it became a part of him he stopped using alchemy in fear of something. He never told me what. When he was passing on, he gave the stone to my granddaughter. That stone is why my granddaughter is gone."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" he asked dumbfounded, "I thought I'd have to spend hours prying the information from you, "He said honestly, "Why are you telling a complete stranger this information."

"Because it is no longer my families concern. The stone has been passed on to someone else. Now it is there problem. My granddaughter was the stones keeper but in her passing she did her job and found a successor for it. How do I know this? Because the stone would still be part of her and the stone would have died along with her. However it is not. Now if you excuse me, I have to tend to the magnolia shoots." With that she walked in side.

Roy sat there processing. Thoughts rampaging through his head like wild fire. Dead girl…Unconscious Edward…Edwards out of control alchemy…Kitty Al…Whisper of Alchemy…Kira-Kira…balance of nature…Out of control alchemy…Click.

"EDWARD!" he screamed at the sky.

00000000000000000000

By the time Edward and Al got back. It was night. They spent the whole day looking up the whisper of alchemy and fixing the library. They didn't find much about it but it was naturally made, was a legend, enhanced alchemy (sort of) and a lost book about the stones properties written by an Ishballian alchemist named Gate Trafalga.

"Okay Al, we need to keep this under wraps. The last thing I need is colonel bastard all over my back about this."

"Got it brother."

They tiptoed through the front door. The house was dark, so they figured everyone was asleep. Quietly they crept towards the stairs when…

BANG!

The stopped as the lights came on. Edward looked to see a bullet lodge into the wall about three centimeters from his face. They turned to see Hughes, first lieutenant Hawkeye and a smoking gun, standing next to Roy who was sitting in a chair with his hands entwined.

"Oh hey Hughes! When did you get here," Edward laughed nervously.

"Welcome back Fullmetal. Find anything interesting about that stone."

"We didn't find out anything about philosophers stone."

"I'm not talking about that stone," Ed shot Al a nervous glance.

"I have no clue what your talking about Roy," Edward said smugly crossing his arms.

"Oh really." Roy got up and walked over to Edward, "Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me. That's an order."

"No!"

"Just freakin tell me!"

"No means NO!"

With a dull look on his face Roy whipped out a pair of scissors and grabbed Ed's braid threateningly. He snipped a couple times in the air threateningly.

"ACK! What are you doing?"

The other officials in the room sighed, "Roy," they said sweat dropping.

"5, 4,3…" Roy counted down.

"I can't tell you, you sadistic bastard!"

"3, 2, 1…"

"FINE! Okay, okay!" Al put his face in his hand.

"Oh brother," he said mournfully.

Ed grunted as he ripped his left glove off. He held his hand out high, "There! Happy?"

It wasn't what Roy was expecting at all. It was small and smooth. Kind of like a child's dream skipping stone. It was dark blue that was clear yet clouded. It appeared almost as mist hovered inside of it. What surprised Roy the most was it really WAS part of Ed. It was perfectly embedded in the young alchemist hand.

"I'm confused…what's that supposed to be," Breda asked.

"You got me. All I found out was it's called the whisper of alchemy," Ed said leaning against a desk…with the hand with the stone. There was a flash of blue light and the desk disintegrated into dust causing Edward to fall. He coughed up some of the dust he inhaled. All the none-alchemists backed away from him.

"He did alchemy! With out even clapping!" Breda started ranting.

"It seems this would explain why Al found you unconscious. This stone caused the crack on the wall causing loose debris to hit you." Roy said rubbing his chin.

"What!" Ed said. Suddenly Armstrong spoke up slamming a fist into his hand.

"How could I have forgotten? The legend of the whisper of Alchemy has been in the family for generations!

"It has?" Al asked in confusion. The white kitten, Mint, somehow climbed up onto Al's shoulder and nudged his head with hers affectionately. He was relieved Havoc didn't eat her.

"It is said to be as unpredictable as the forces of nature. Using it is like trying to get a first time horse rider to master a wild stallion. Its name is not truly the Whisper of Alchemy. How ever it's name was forgotten to no more then…"

"…A whisper," Edward finished, "Huh. You know it's funny. All the research I've done on this freaken stone and I haven't learned anything other then what I already know."

"That's it! Eclipse must be after the stone." Hughes said in triumph.

"That's why he was killing the family members of alchemists. Because an alchemist gave his daughter Emily the stone! He must not have known who she was though," Roy exclaimed.

"Emily?" Edward looked at Roy with empty eyes.

"The girl. Her name was Emily Gianni. She gave it to you because if she had the stone when she died the stone would have died." Roy said.

"Emily…" his eyes wandered to the gem in his palm, "What's so important about keeping the stone alive?" There was an awkward silence Ed broke it by stretching and yawning.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm going to sleep. G'night," With that Edward trailed up stairs, al behind him.

00000000000

Roy sighed and stared at the window. He was in a limbo between thoughts and reality. He didn't even notice Hughes sneak up in front of him. Hughes adjusted his glasses and whipped out a photo of Elysia about a centimeter from Roy's face.

"GAH!" Roy fell backwards off his chair, "HUGHES!" He brought out his hand in snapping position ready to fry Maes.

"Whoa! Easy, easy there! I just needed to talk to you!"

"What!"

"Roy something's been bothering me…"

"What is it Hughes."

"Eclipse…when he killed Emily, if he was really after the stone, why'd he leave it behind with a dying girl."

"What are you getting at?"

"If he was after the stone he'd have to know what it was capable of, meaning he probably knew it would die if the person it was with died. Even if he didn't, he had the perfect chance to take the stone. Yet he let this opportunity slip. This leads to one possibility." Roy's eyes went wide.

"He was trying to destroy the stone by killing the one it was dependant on at the time."

"That means our dear full metal bean is in danger." Roy stood up and walked up the stairs. He banged on Edwards door.

"Fullmetal! Open the door!" he demanded. There was no reply, "EDWARD!" he yelled. Still no reply. He tried the handle but it was locked. He brought out his hand and snapped. A torrent of flame rushed at the door, hungrily devouring it into ash. He stepped through the door.

There was no one. The room was empty. There was a note lying on the table. He picked it up.

"I'll give you my evaluation later so don't get a hissy fit while I'm gone.

Edward."

Roy stared for a moment at the note. Hughes walked behind him.

"They left didn't they?" Roy could only reply by saying the one overriding thought in his mind, as he crunched the note in his hand.

"Damn it Fullmetal."

0000000000

Well, looks like Edward decided to take things in his own hands. I see chaos in the future.

Any way review please. Ideas and constructive criticism is welcome, Roy will hurt flamers. See ya later!


	6. chpt6

Wow… I am a strange little 13-year-old girl. I have a question. Is everyone following the plot well enough? Cause if I have a plot hole somewhere tell me and I'll fill it.

I'm too lazy to reply to reviews right now so I'll do it next chapter.

Don't own FMA.

Beware this chapter is long.

0000000

"Brother, are you sure we should be doing this?" Al asked as he and his brother boarded the train.

"The only way I'm going to figure out for sure what this is is to find Trafalga's book."

"But…wasn't it lost during the Ishbal war?"

"Well it's time it was found again. Next stop, Ishbal's old capital."

They entered the train and took their usual window seats. Edward sighed and took out a notebook with messily scratched on notes. He flipped it open.

"According to that book I found that last sighting of Gate was in Ishbal's Capital during the War. Since that place is practically a ghost town no trains go there," Edward flipped out a map and set it on his lap for Al to see, "If we take this route to Seegan," He said tracing a blue line, "And then switch trains to East Ember It should only take about a thirty mile walk from there to Reach the country of Ishbal. After that if we continue north it should only take half a day to reach… "

"Brother… Even though trains don't stop in Ishbal they do go through it. Wouldn't it be easier just to jump off the train when this train passes Ishbals capitol?" Ed face faulted.

"Well…I guess so."

00000

Ishbal's capitol was creepy. Edward could tell it had once been magnificent. Bright buildings, lively mosaics, busy streets full of merchants and people, fountains at every corner…now it seemed dead. The buildings were worn out and unkempt, some leveled completely, Mosaic tiles were cracked and broken, there was debris and trash everywhere, grime stuck desperately to the walls and fountains, the fountains and wells were dried up, and there were no people. What disturbed Edward the most was the color of the town. It was a deep rusty red, the color of dried blood.

The only inviting thing in the town was the star filled sky above them.

"Brother I don't like this place. Being here feels…Wrong."

"I know what you mean but I have to find that book." They looked on at the empty street. Where to begin… "The library."

The two walked until they came upon a large marble building. They walked slowly inside.

Books and scrolls were scattered everywhere. Most of them were burned or torn. Shelves and desks were over turned, and the same rusty red color was found on the walls and floors of the buildings. The two alchemists began to dig through the wreckage searching for Gate's lost book.

After an hour of searching Edward almost felt like giving up…had he not been incredibly stubborn he probably would but that wouldn't be Ed like now would it? Edward took a step forward on onto a throw rug…and fell through the floor. He didn't have much time to react, but he tried to catch himself by grabbing the rim of the rug. All that resulted in was dragging the rug and a few books down with him.

The fall wasn't that far. 20 feet at the most.

Edward coughed, trying to purge his of the dust that rose when he fell, "Al?" he called through the chasm. The only reply was his echoe. He dusted himself off and flipped on his flashlight.

"BROTHER!" Edward looked up to see Al through the hole above him.

"It's alright Al I'm fine! There was a hole under the carpet!"

"I can't fit through the hole! Hold on I'll try to get you out!"

"No wait! You just keep searching up there and I'll see what's down here. If I'm not back in three hours, that's when you can get help." He called up.

"Are you sure!"

"Yeah. I'll meet up with you later," Al reluctantly agreed.

Edward looked around to have learned he had fallen in a large stone chasm. It looked like it was carved out by hand almost. The floor was uneven and rough. Edward walked slowly through the tunnel.

The tunnel got smaller and smaller the father he traveled. At one point, Ed slammed his head into a low roof. Eventually he had to crawl in order to get through. The end of the tunnel was blocked with dirt and rocks that accumulated over the years.

"Please work." He said as he slammed his hand into the object blocking him. It disintegrated in a blue light. For once he was grateful for the destructive blue stone. Then again he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the stone.

Edward used his hands to shimmy through the hole. He popped out landing non-to gracefully on the ground. He looked around to find he was in a giant stone room.

Scattered around the large stone room were papers, pieces of clothes, a ripped up teddy bare and some other dirt-covered objects. Edward started picking through the objects he found. He found something making him realize where he was.

It was a partially burnt photograph with a family on it. There was a man and woman and a small boy smiling brightly at him. They all had red eyes and tan skin.

"I'm in an Ishbal bunker," He looked around. People once fled here to escape the terrors of war. Edward could think of two things that happened. Either it was abandoned, or… it was found.

That's when he found it. On the farthest corner of the chamber lay a thick book.

It's red leather binding was old and faded. Its pages were yellowing with time and filled with dust. Edward opened it with anticipation. Only one thing was written on the first page.

"Nothing is created, nothing is destroyed…It is all just transformed into something else.

Gate Trafalga." Edward almost dropped the book. He found it! He eagerly began flipping through the pages.

"_I Gate Trafalga, like many before me, have traveled into various realms and domains on my quest to know of a certainty what is the Philosophers' Stone, journeying through all parts of the world, found but false Philosophers and deceivers. Studying still, none the less, in the books of the Wise, and my doubts increasing, I discovered the truth: and yet, notwithstanding I had knowledge of the material, I erred two hundred times before finding the operation and practice of that true material._

_However I came across something more magnificent then any bloodstone could be. Through my journeys by chance I stumbled upon an outstanding place. Though it was too beautiful for words I will describe it best I can. It was a cavern of stone covered entirely in ice and crystal I found by chance trying to escape a storm coming my way. Glowing icy stalagmite lit the room like thousands of little Christmas lights. Several pools of the beautiful, yet deadly silver liquid mercury were flowing in pools all around the cavern reflecting the various lights in many colors._

_And that's when I saw it. A great tree with gnarled and crooked braches climbing up the wall. Above the tree was a hole in the ceiling that led to light. I climbed the tree to the outside world. That's when I first laid eyes on it._

_It was lying on the ground. Around it were eight bubbling metallic pools. The closer I looked the more I realized those pools were liquid metal. Gold, tin, silver, iron, Mercury, Copper, Lead, and plutonium._

_There were small shallow streams about a centimeter wide each flowing into a small concave dome in the ground no bigger then my fist. The streams of metal were mixing and being absorbed by a perfect round gem. It was a deep rich shade of cobalt. It shimmered beckonly to me I went up to it. I grasped the stone in my hand and felt it pulsate. Almost like a beating heart. It felt alive. And…holding it felt like power. Like I was holding the forces of nature in my palm. It flashed a brilliant blue light, and the next thing I knew the once stonewall before me was glass! It preformed alchemy with out a sigil!_

This stone…it was created from the eight base metals representing the solar system and it feels alive. I will give it the name Surrion Ancalime. Which in the ancient Ishbal language means Tranquil Sea."

"Surrion Ancalime. Kind of anti climatic," Edward said to himself. He kept reading. He didn't know how long it was but his flashlight batteries began to dim.

"The stones power is incredible. Even someone who knows nothing of alchemy can perform it with the stone. However what the stone does is completely unpredictable…"

00000

Roy was going to kill Edward when he found him. For leaving with out permission while a murderer was around and for not given his long overdue assessment. He had his men pack up and get ready to leave. He had a vague idea where Edward had gone thanks to the open blue book on his desk.

"The last sighting of Gate Trafalga's work was in Ishbal's capital during the war…"

He'd also kill Ed for making him go back to Ishbal's. It wasn't exactly a place of happy memories for him.

Then he'd bring him back to life then kill him again for making him worried sick over him. He didn't want another…Case like last time.

"I don't understand. Why is colonel freaking out so much? Edward can handle himself right?" Fuery asked while collecting some of the military records they had brought along. Hughes and Hawkeye looked down.

"Look kid. You weren't in the military when this happened but during a small battle in the Ishbal revolution, before Roy really got his reputation and really started climbing ranks, he was given a small band of soldiers under his command for an info gathering mission." Havoc started lighting a cigarette to replace the one that just when out, "Hughes, Falman, Hawkeye and I were part of that group. So was someone else."

"His name was Neal Dauntless. Real young. Not nearly as young as Fullmetal but cutting it really close. Maybe 18 or 19 at least. He specialized in medical treatment and reconnaissance strategy. A good kid." Hughes continued.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. He got killed in accidental fire while trying to patch a soldier up. It really scarred Roy. That was the first person ever to die under his command. And it was a child at that. That's probably why Roy's freaking out. He doesn't want to lose another child. That's why he's so protective of Edward and Alphonse."

00000000000000

With all his scrambling Roy ran straight into someone. At first he thought it was Hawkeye but then he looked up to see someone totally different.

In front of him was a woman. This woman was very pretty. He could tell she was at least in her thirties from the small lines by the corners of her eyes. She had long dark brown hair and she was relatively tall.

"I'm sorry miss I didn't see you there." He said helping her up.

"It's alright. Could you help me I dropped something…"

'Right," He looked around and saw a white cane. He handed it to her then something clicked. He looked at her. She had scarred light blue eyes. She was blind," Um, how can I help you." The woman's sightless eyes stared directly at him.

"Are you Roy Mustang?"

"Yes."

"My name is Kira-Kira. I heard you were doing an investigation on my daughters death."

"Your Emily's mother?"

"Yes…I want… I want to bring my daughters murder to justice so I'd like to help anyway I can."

"Yes. Could you come inside?"

Everyone was settled in the living room. Kira-Kira was sitting on the couch with a tense expression on her face.

"One of my men…Edward Elric has gotten a hold of this stone and is in danger."

"My daughter kept the stone hidden from me the first year she had it. However I knew there was something strange with her. Sometimes, when she touched something, she'd destroyed it. Almost the way alchemy can take things apart. I knew she didn't know alchemy because her father forbade her to learn it, and she never showed an interest for it anyways.

However not only did she destroy things, the weather in Blackwater changed drastically. Irregular high winds, abnormal lightning storms, heat lightning on cloudless days, and snow in spring. It was like the balance of nature went haywire. I confronted my daughter and she showed me the stone.

A few weeks before her death my daughter began to have dreams. Some were of natural catastrophes. Others were more surreal. The strangest one was she was walking down a pitch-black void. There were many strange circles, with symbols on them, made in different colors of light hovering around randomly. She spent hours recreating them on paper. I figured this was just a phase of dreams and they would pass. But then she said something that scared me…"

"What did she say?" Hughes asked.

"Its conscious is leaking into my mind." The woman pulled out a thick stack of papers from her bag and set them on the table ahead of her. Roy picked them up and looked at them.

"These are transmutation circles…" He said looking through them. Some were simple others complex. He even saw some he never heard of, "What else did your daughter say."

"She said it was hurting."

"She was in pain?"

"No…she said the stone was hurting inside."

00000000000

Edward stuck the book in the deep hood of his red jacket for safekeeping. He wanted to keep reading but he knew if he didn't get back soon, Al would send for a search party. Also his flashlight was dimming, and if it went out while he was down here, he would have no light.

He exited the chamber through the small hole in the wall and started down the tunnel.

For some reason Edward couldn't help but feel like there was something down here with him. He was at the point of the tunnel were he could stand.

"Hey Al are you there!"

"Brother!"

"I found the book! So could you get me out of here?" He heard the scratching noise of Al drawing a transmutation circle. He waited patiently.

However something came at him. A large boulder went hurling through the air toward him. He had enough sense to move luckily. His flashlight smashed against the rock floor splitting I different direction.

"Brother!" Al called hearing the destruction.

Edward landed on the ground face forward he looked up in horror at what he saw. The creature before him was taller and more ripped then Armstrong. His head was ox like and had curling horns framing its face. It had face armor that only revealed it's bulging blood shot red eyes. It had a lizard like tail whipping dangerously behind him and hove like feet. It was like staring at the devil but Edward new better.

"A chimera!" It charged. Edward could see a long rope appear from the hole. He grabbed onto it and Al yanked him up. When he reached the top of the hole he sighed heavily in relief. He was still shaken but he was relieved to see his brother.

"What was that down there?" AL asked.

"I'm not sure. It looked like a Chimera!" Both looked on in horror as the giant beast jumped and slammed itself through the hole. Splinters of wood showered everywhere. Edward said the most logical thing possible at the time.

"RUN!" He and his brother took off like mad. The quickly ran through the door of the library and slammed it shut behind them.

SLAM

Apparently the chimera ran into it. That didn't stop the two from running.

SMASH

The chimera broke through the door and let out an ear-piercing yell. From then it began to bound toward them like a bear.

"Brother! What are we going to do?" Al panicked. Edward thought hard for a plan to come up but none did.

"Sorry Al I've got nothing!" Crash! A large rock went hurling past them as fast as a bullet into a wall. They instantly jerked to the side into an ally with a dead end. The Chimera cornered them.

"It needs to die!" That shocked the both of them. The chimeras voice was low and inhuman but all the same he still spoke.

"DAMMIT!" Ed yelled as he clapped his two hands together and slammed them on the ground, hoping the stone in his hand would do something. A blast of wind and dust, caused from pressure building in an underground air pocket, erupted from the ground as a large crack formed through the ground.

The chimera could no longer see the two alchemists. In anger it jumped through the wall of dust to find both alchemists missing. The wall off dust stopped and the creature looked behind him to see Ed and al running the opposite direction. It howled and ran after them.

"Al! We have to split up! You need to go find help while I'll keep this thing busy!"

"No brother! I'm the Immortal Alchemist! I could out run it longer!"

"Yeah but you'd be able to find someone faster! No talk now, just go!" With all his might Edward slammed into his brother causing Al to fall into a shadowed hole. Edward sped up after that. The chimera didn't even see Al as it sprinted after Edward. Al took off in the opposite direction, against better judgment, hoping there was someone in this desolate city.

Meanwhile Edward was running for dear life while trying to come up with some kind of plan. He was luckily an extremely fast runner and had enough stamina to go on for an hour. Unfortunately he figured he didn't have an hour. If only he could use his alchemy.

CRASH

Another rock. He knew he couldn't run forever. Edward Elric was never known for taking many precautions and was known for doing stupid (yet clever) things. However this was dumb and not thought out well, even by his standards. He doubled back and ran straight for the chimera. At last minute before the creature was on him, he hit the ground and slid beneath the chimera's hoofed legs. As soon as he was behind the creature he stood up, jumped on its back and drove his metal knee into it's back right were the spine was.

It howled in pain and crashed to the ground. Edward tumbled off it slamming his head hard on the ground, and tried running again despite the warm liquid leaking from his head down into his eye and the throbbing pain in his head. However a clawed hand reached out and slashed at his side tripping Edward. Trickles of blood came from the new wound but he still got up and started running. To his dismay so did the chimera.

He was hoping he crippled it by sending a shock to its bulging spine. Edward started to notice his focus was off by some loss of blood. He tripped and quickly pulled himself through the crack off a wall next to him. At least he had something between him and the monster.

CRASH

Not anymore. The creature was looming over him.

00000000

AL was running hoping he wasn't to late. He could here booms in the distance. They were a some-what relief because he knew everyone of those sounds meant Edward was alive. He looked ahead and almost cried in joy.

The familiar military vehicle was ahead of him. It stopped at him. Mustang jumped out.

"Al! Where's Edward!"

"We were looking for Trafalga's notes! We found them but a Chimera attacked us! Ed told me to get help but he's still facing that thing!" Al almost never called his brother by his name. He knew this was bad.

"You all look for him in the vehicle. I'll search on foot," With that he took off. Dark gray clouds loomed overhead.

0000000000

"So what now. You gonna kill me?" Ed let out small distressed chuckle.

"He said that thing made me the way I am," It said pointing at the stone, "It needs to be destroyed. It will only bring destruction and despair. The only way to kill it is to destroy the one who has it! That man promised me destroying it would change me back. I will be able to hug my son and wife once again!" He brought down a claw on Edward who rolled out of the way in time behind a fountain.

"Sorry but I have plans and they don't include dying." Edward, with all his strength, shoved the large fountain over. There was a metallic lurch as a large metal fountain toppled off of its stone perch onto the chimera. There was a sickening crack as the chimera collapsed under the weight.

Edward sighed in relief. At least until the chimera burst from underneath the wreckage.

"IT NEEDS TO DIE!" It yelled. Slobber flew from its sharp teeth. In fear Edward slammed his hand on the ground. The Surrion Ancalime activated. A small glowing blue transmutation circle appeared beneath Edward's hand. A larger form of the same transmutation circle appeared beneath the chimera. Edward watched in wonder as the symbols in the circle rearranged them selves, snapping together like a two dimensional puzzle. The chimera looked frozen in place.

"Why can't I move?" It cried desperately.

Edward's mind clicked into scientific genius mode as he tried to decipher the strange alchemic circle.

The circle was the key to most alchemy. In Euclidean geometry a circle is the set of all points in a plane at a fixed distance, called the radius, from a fixed point, called the centre.

In an x-y coordinate system the circle with centre (x0, y0) and radius r is the set of all points (x, y) such that

If the circle is centered at the origin (0, 0), then this formula can be simplified to

x2 + y2 r2

He looked at the small version of the circle. In alchemy there are eight basic symbols commonly used in combinations in the circles. These combinations caused different effects. The basic symbols were fire 1, fire 2, earth 1, earth 2, air, water, death and creation.

He noted the major symbols in the circle and there pattern. Earth, air, fire 2, creation, air, death… He gasped. It was just a big complex version of Roy's glove! Roy's gloves consisted of the symbols of fire1and an air.

"Wait. That means it's going too…" He didn't finish.

As the last symbol moved in the circle and clicked into place, the blue light changed a violent red. A torrent of flames erupted from the circle engulfing the chimera. It screamed in pain as the flames ate away at his skin and flesh. Suddenly the flame stopped. There was only a pile of ash were the chimera used to be. The circle faded and the ashes were swept away by the wind.

Edward was terrified, as realization of what happened hit him. He was terrified that he almost died. He was terrified at what the stone did, and he was terrified that he had killed living being.

Edward was bruised and bloody. He hadn't really realized how much blood he had lost until he noticed the crimson pool forming below him. He stumbled into a wall and climbed over the rubble of the destroyed wall. He walked a little before falling face first on the ground. The sky was clouded, threatening to pour at any moment. The same weather the day he found this damned stone.

He was tired. He looked to his side and wondered how many died where he was lying during the war, "Am I really going to die." He said hardly above a whisper. NO! He was Edward Elric! He had to fix his little brother before he died. It would be selfish to leave before he fulfilled his promise. Just then he went unconscious.

0000000000000

That was the longest chapter yet…Awww. I hurt poor Edo. I'm so evil.

I GAVE IT A NAME! The whisper of alchemy has a title! I thought that would never happen. GO ME! Though I must admit the Surrion Ancalime is, as Edward said, kind of anti climatic. But who cares! It has a name!

Right. Neal dauntless was created at last moment for plot uses in the next chapter. Just because I'm on a ranting spree, I shall tell you a little pattern I discovered in the militaries names that helped me give Neal life (though it didn't last long. I got to stop killing off every character I create.). Hawkeye, Hughes, Hayate, Fuery, Mustang and Bradly were all aircrafts used in World War two. I decided to continue the pattern so I named Neal after the SBD-Dauntless, which was also an aircraft, used in world war two. I'm so clever (not really).

Next chapter there will be a stand off between the flame alchemist and an unwelcome guest.

I'm done ranting now.

Review please. Ideas and constructive criticism is praised, flames will be used to burn chimeras and I'll see ya next chapter.


	7. chpt7

dueling dragon ice- yup! I updated!

Shingo-sama- Thanks! Glad you like the story line!

Kumori domo-kun- continue I shall!

ShallowShadows- Really? Thanks! Yes you can borrow Roy.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister- Yes a cliffy. I'm evil.

SDF -glad you like the plot. I have written more.

I don't own

000000000000

Roy was running when he spotted a red lump lying in the street. He immediately recognized it.

"Edward!" Roy ran over to him and scooped the young boy up in his arms. Ed had blood and dirt caked on his clothing, and the side of his jacket was stained from an even deeper crimson from a deep gash. His face was a pale lifeless white besides a light stain of red just below his lower lip, and a stream of red something from his crown over his eye. He had dark bags beneath his eyes, and he was shivering like no tomorrow, "You stupid boy! What the hell were you thinking!" Roy screamed at his unconscious form.

"I guess the chimera failed," Roy looked up to see a tall-cloaked figure standing before him. His eyes went wide when he saw the scar on the mans hand.

"Eclipse!"

"Please move. The boy needs to die," Roy lay Edward softly on the ground and stood defiantly in front of Edward.

"Step away. The stone needs to die."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do that. You see this boy is my subordinate. It's my job to make sure he's ok. If anything happened to him I can't tell you how much paperwork Hawkeye'd make me do," Roy said with a smirk, "Besides if the stone needs to die could you tell me why you couldn't find a better approach then killing innocents?"

"The stone is near indestructible so no physical means can destroy it, and I'm sure you've seen what happens when you try alchemy. The only way to destroy it is to starve it. It needs to be close to a living being or it'd die. It is nothing more than a parasite."

"So your approach is killing innocent 7 year old girls, and blond 15 year old boys?"

"Do you think I enjoy killing?" The cloaked man spat, "That stone means the end of the world as we know it. It knows only destruction." He readied his dagger, "That boy is unusual. He can perform alchemy that most people couldn't even dream possible. That is why the stone is particularly dangerous in his hands. He might open the nine gates." Roy quirked an eyebrow, "If you get in my way then you must die too!" With amazing speed the cloaked figure took toward Roy.

Mustang snapped his fingers letting out a wall flame toward eclipse making the cloaked being avert to the side.

"I see you're an alchemist. That changes everything." With great speed he scrapped a sigil on the ground with the tow of his shoe then stepped on it with great force. A huge stone spike appeared where Roy was standing. He rolled to the side and snapped. The flame licked at the man's cape, burning his sleeve off.

Eclipse was inhumanely fast. The burns didn't seam to affect him at all. Punch, avert, swipe, kick, swipe, roll. There were a couple times were Roy couldn't get out of the way in time. The force of the blow was almost bone crushing but he never hit any vital spots. Roy carefully laid out his trap as this continued.

"Tell me eclipse. That scar you have resembles Emily's greatly. Isn't true you must have once possessed the Whisper of Alchemy?" Eclipse faltered slightly. Roy took this opportunity to attack. He got right underneath Eclipse punch, snapped his fingers, but did something slightly different. The flame wrapped loosely around his fist and he slammed it into Eclipses gut sending him back some.

"Interesting. I wasn't aware you could do that with your glove. It's spark cloth right? Isn't it true that it's useless when wet?" Roy felt a small drop of water slide down his cheek. Then another. He looked up to see it started to rain.

"Oh," he said.

"Your defenseless now."

"Not really," he sighed. Roy bent down and touched the ground lightly activating a huge transmutation circle that he had been drawing during the fight with various movements, "You know what's sad? People get so wrapped up with my title the flame alchemist the often forget I can perform other kinds of alchemy." A stone cage started to form around Eclipse. He just laughed.

"To answer your question I did once posses the Whisper of alchemy, as you call it, and it taught me how to get out of this situation." He touched the transmutation circle. The blue light went green then disappeared completely.

"The stone used to be flawless, but it was tainted. I know a lot about it. I used to research it before the Ishbal revolution…"

"What are you talking about," Roy took an involuntary step backward. The man chuckled and lifted his hood.

"The stones real name is the Surrion Ancalime. How do I know this? I'm the one who found it. My name is Gate Trafalga." Roy gasped. The man had long white hair kept in a ponytail. He was also very old so it surprised Roy that this man was sending those hard fast attacks a while ago. He had piercing red eyes that took a large contrast to his light skin, "How ever a mistake was made I will fix before Armageddon is upon us." He threw his dagger…At Edward.

Roy was shocked. With out much thought he jumped in front of the dagger. It drove into his for arm, "You…stay away from him!" Roy yelled yanking the dagger out of his arm and violently tossing it to the side.

"Did you ever wonder what happened to the city of Faar?"

"The one completely destroyed during the revolution?" Roy said on edge.

"Yes. That was the stones doing. The stone not only holds the balance of nature, it is nature." The old man said slamming his palm on a near by wall. A chalk transmutation circle had been predrawn there. A spike, made from the clay wall of the building, came toward Edward. Roy quickly picked the injured boy up and jumped out of the way. That's when he realized how bad Edward was getting.

"Your trying to distract me while Edward bleeds to death aren't you?" Roy said as realization hit him.

"A smart one aren't you?"

00000000000

Edward was in a large white void. It was strange though. Everyone once and a while some strange alchemic circle would float by. He saw some he recognized, others he had never seen.

The more he walked the more he wondered if he was going anywhere. Heck, in this place he could have been upside down and he never would have known.

Creek…creek.

A small delicate red leaf floated past Edward. He looked to his left to see a large old tree sitting in the void. It's leaves were turning shades of fall and littering the white ground. He saw tied to a sturdy branch was an old-fashioned rope swing. There was someone in it but the person's back was facing him.

Curiously he walked up to the tree. Etched all over it's bark were strange transmutation circles. He was admiring them so much he didn't know the person stopped swinging. He looked up to see them sitting poignantly. He could definitely tell it was a young girl. She had extremely long messy brown hair that went past the seat of the swing. Slowly she turned her body to face Edward.

Edward gasped.

"Emily?" the young girl smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to swing with me?" Her voice had a small echo to. Edward looked and was surprised to find another swing appear next to hers. Still in a daze he sat in it and began swinging. They swung in almost total silence, besides the creak of the swing's ropes.

"Are you really Emily?" Edward asked. The girl stopped swinging and looked straight into his golden eyes. He saw her eyes were different. They used to be brown but now they were deep cobalt.

"No. I'm not." She said sadly, "I am a fragment of consciousness of the Surrion Ancalime and yourself. I'm taking the form of my last keeper." She said swinging again, "It was the same for Emily. I took the shape of her father when I spoke with her."

"Wait? You're the rock that's been giving me so much trouble? You care to explain why everything I touch turns to dust?" Edward was now standing in front of her.

"I think first to understand what's happening I should explain to you what I am exactly." Edward sat in front of her.

"I'm listening."

"The Surrion Ancalime…Is…slightly difficult to explain. It is an archive. It knows everything about alchemy. Even things about alchemy that people couldn't tell you. It finds patterns and theories and then stores them away. It was supposed to be a record of alchemy, not a tool for it."

"So it can perform alchemy but it's not ment to?"

"To put it in simple terms it's like putting a butter knife into a toaster to get your bread. You can do it but that doesn't mean you're supposed to. If you do anyways, in the end, you end up with a short circuited toaster, burnt bread, and a funeral." She shrugged, "the same with the stone. You can use it for alchemy, but it's against its properties and you end up with destruction."

"But why only destruction if it knows so much about alchemy?"

"It used to be perfect but it was flawed." She looked down at her hand, "You see, when Gate found it, it was not completely done crystallizing. It may have looked it, but the process takes years. Then the war hit…"

"What flawed it?"

"Blood. It touched human blood and absorbed it into its crystallizing process. That's why it is clouded and not clear. Not only that but the stone also absorbed the emotions of Ishbal…Fear, destruction, pain, anger…It also learned that it's own properties could do this," she looked up, "It has a conscious but it doesn't know emotion. It doesn't care if it lives or dies as long as it follows what it's made for. That's why it can only destroy."

"So the cloaked man had a reason for destroying it?" Ed looked at the girl gravely. She blinked.

"HELL NO!" she screamed at him. This shocked Edward. He wasn't excepting that from a seven year old, "Haven't you learned anything at all! It is THE BALANCE OF NATUUURE! You destroy it you destroy the balance! All you'll end up with is natural disasters!" she said poking Edward in the chest. She blinked then sat back down.

"Er sorry…Part of the emotion's the stone absorbed remember?" she coughed nervously into her hand, "Right.

Edward just stared at her strange.

"Let me get this straight. Destroy the stone; destroy nature's balance causing natural disasters that could destroy Earth. Keep the stone and I have an opportunity to destroy Earth my self. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Care to tell me what I should do dear conscious of my misery?"

"I don't know. It's become out of control. That stone will bring the end of the world. Also, you've seen the other side of the gate…" she looked worried, "A normal alchemist could not do more then destroy a city. You, however, are different. You could fuel it enough to destroy everything…you've become the Armageddon alchemist." Edward felt like an Ice shard had stabbed him.

Just what he needed on his heavy list of things to worry about, the destruction of humanity. He was getting scarred.

"So is this why that cloaked man killed yo…ah, I mean Emily?"

"Yes, that's why Gate killed Emily," If Edward had been eating something he would have choked.

"You mean the guy that found the stone is the one that killed Emily!" He screamed.

"Yes. He's trying to get rid of the stone in an attempt to keep it from destroying everything. However he doesn't understand the flaw in that logic," Edward felt more scared. All the leaves on the tree instantly fell off leaving it bare. Emily looked at Edward with fear filled eyes.

"Edward! Don't feel fear! Your activating one of the sigils like you did with the Chimer…" It was like everything was violently ripped into a black hole. Leaving Edward in darkness. The void, the tree, the girl, the sigils... All vanished. That's when a large wave of pain hit him. He cracked open one eye to see he was on the ground. He looked up to see Roy fighting some old man…Wait Roy? The old man must have been… Gate!

Memories of his dream flooded his mind… along with fear.

His first mistake.

A circle similar to the one that appeared beneath the chimera appeared beneath Roy's feet.

"What the hell?" Roy said looking down. He tried stepping but he was stuck. He looked behind him to see a (somewhat) conscious Edward.

"This is interesting, "Gate said fixing his hood over his head again, "I'll let you see first hand the destruction of the stone. Then when you are disposed of by the one you tried so hard to protect the boy will be next to die by his injuries." Stone took a giant leap landing on top of a roof. He disappeared.

Roy panicked. So did Edward.

Edward had never seen a circle like this. If he was going to save Roy he'd have to solve the sigil first and he didn't have much time. That and he was seriously injured still and wasn't totally focused. Not to mention he was soaking wet from the rain.

Edward stared at the pattern hard. Earth 1, Fire 1, creation, water…and death? The symbols started locking in to place.

"Crap," He looked over the symbols searching for there meanings. Then it came to him. He took his automail arm and scratched a new symbol on the small version of the sigil beneath his hand, just as the last piece stopped moving. As he had hoped the smaller sigil affected the larger one.

A huge wave of water came from the circle drenching Roy and the surroundings. When the water stopped coming he just sat where the water swept him, trying to process what happened. Then he saw Edward lying on the ground unconscious again.

He picked the boy up, despite his own injuries, and ran.

He didn't know where he was going but he severally hoped it was toward a medical center. The forces of nature seemed to be against him as the wind and blinding sheets of rain pounded toward him. Edward felt colder and colder. Roy tried hugging him closer to his chest for warmth as he ran.

Stamina was never one of Roy's strong points. He was a fast runner but only for short distances. However he was pumped with adrenaline and didn't even notice the burning feel in his leg…Or really cared.

Roy knew the severity of the situation. If Ed didn't get help, he'd die.

He had lost one child under his watch and he'd be damned if he lost another.

"COLONEL!" He heard someone yell. He looked to his side to see a military vehicle coming toward him. Hawkeye was half out the window calling to him. The vehicle stopped running and parked next to him.

He hurriedly jumped into the back of the vehicle. The engine of the truck gunned then made a U turn.

Roy carefully laid Edward on the backseat propping his head up with his own coat. They used Armstrong's coat as a blanket over the shivering boy.

"What happened?" Demanded Riza.

"No time to explain. He needs help."

"Brother?" Al was terrified. He didn't want to lose his brother. He felt it his fault for leaving him with that thing.

Roy was scared too. They were in Ishbal and had no idea where the closest medical center was. The nearest hospital they knew of was east Ember.

And everyone else was afraid of Armstrong's driving. He had to have been pushing 140 in order to get to the nearest hospital fast. However they were silent and vented this fear by white knuckling.

"I can help some." Al looked up from Edward to see a woman with dark hair sitting sandwiched between havoc and Fuery. He met her earlier. Emily's mother, "Before I went blind I used to be an herbal healer." She brought out a satchel filled with herbs.

"I'm sorry for being blunt but…your blind. He's in to much of a critical condition to risk mistakes."

"I may not be able to see like you do but I have other ways. These leaves may just smell like plants to you but each of them has developed a distinctive aroma to me. I can easily distinguish them by sent. Besides he doesn't have much time." She started blending a remedy while Hawkeye tried cleaning his wounds. She spread the herbs on his wounds. Edward winced.

Hughes bound his wounds in a makeshift bandage.

"That will have to do," Kira-Kira said touching his arm. At the feel of cold metal her hand recoiled.

"He has an auto mail arm and leg," Roy said assuring her what it was, as he spread some of the herbal remedy on his own injuries.

They had been driving well over an hour. Ishbal's capital was somewhere near the side of the country so they had already crossed it's border but there were no signs of human activity.

For some reason the car lurched forward then stopped completely. Everyone was torn from their seats into a tangle mess of limbs on the car's floor.

"OW! Breda! Get your foot of my shoulder!"

"I would if someone's elbow wasn't digging into my back!"

"HOLY CRAP! I landed on Havoc's cigarette!"

"Could someone please get off me? My lungs are being crushed. "

"ACK! …Can't breath…Al's tail…wrapped around throat…"

"I'm sorry! Brother hasn't fixed me yet!"

After five minutes of chaos they were able to untangle them selves. Roy pulled himself up to the front drivers seat.

"Armstrong! Why did we stop?"

"It seems we have been caught in a mud pit caused by the erosion of land from the rain." Armstrong opened the door and went around back. Roy and Al followed. After much pushing the car was lifted from the mud but…

"It's broken. The car won't start. The mud ruined the back tires and that bump destroyed the clutch master cylinder," Fuery said after his analysis of the vehicle. He wiped off his wet glasses on his jacket to no avail, "I can probably fix it but not in this weather."

"I wish Winry was here," Al muttered sorrowfully.

"This can't be happening. This can not be happening," Roy began this mantra with his face in his hands.

"Sir, there's a building over there. It seams to be an abandoned farmhouse. We can stay there until the rain stops. Roy nodded in agreement.

00000000 0

Now you know why the story's called Armageddon Alchemist!

Ok. To those who are confused about my symbols system it does and does not exist in some ways.

Fire 1, fire 2, earth 1, earth 2, air, water, creation and death really exist and are commonly seen in the FMA world. It's just they're never really noticed and no one really cares. I just felt like making something to show why Edwards a genius. The way I use them might not though.

To explain it further I shall use Roy's glove. The symbols it consists of are fire 1, 2 airs and 2 earths…I think… I'll have to check again later. Anywho I only have a couple chapters left. I currently have two endings in mind so we'll have to see which one I pick. However I am currently having writers block on how to get to the ending. PLEASE GIVE IDEAS!

Review please! Ideas and constructive criticism is smiled upon. Roy shall hurt flamers. See ya next chapter.


	8. chpt8

Oo An update!

Kumori domo-kun-finally, an update!

Priestess kurumi inu's sister-writers block is when you have difficulty thinking of what you'll write next. Luckilly I'm mostly over it.

Dueling Dragon Ice- Yes! Emily did make an appearance! Sort of.

Geraniums- glad you like the story. Sorry for taking so long on the update!

Icy Wolf Rage-thanks for the story cover art! I can't wait to see when it's finished!

Don't own.

00000000000

The military officials were able to make camp in the old abandoned house. It was nothing spectacular. It was two stories high made of a weather worn looking wood. Pieces of the roof seemed broken or missing and the steps leading up to the porch where mostly snapped in half. The steps still in tact let out a mournful groan when stepped on. It wasn't exactly a cheery place but it had to do.

After getting situated inside, and declaring it safe. They carried Edward to the second floor bedroom and laid him carefully on the bed. After Armstrong carried the blind woman to the house she instantly began working on Edwards wounds.

Kira-Kira finished tightening a thick, white gauze around his head, and then she stared. She traced the contours of his face with her hands. Though she couldn't see him she could tell he was very young. She remembered Roy saying something about him joining the military when he was twelve three years ago. That meant he was only 15.

"The Full Metal alchemist," she whispered as she knelt by his bed, "You're still a child yet you've seen so much haven't you? More then any adult even should have seen."

"You know for one time this week, it'd be nice if he didn't come back to us half dead," Havoc muttered while twisting Edwards red coat to release any water trapped in it. Something fell from the hood and clattered on the ground.

Havoc picked it up and opened to the first page.

"Nothing is created, nothing is destroyed…It is all just transformed into something else.

Gate Trafalga."

"Colonel, sir! Could you come here please?"

00000000

Edward found him self-sitting under a large tree with fall colored leaves floating in the middle of a white void. He blinked and looked around.

"I was not excepting to see you back here so soon." He looked up to see the Emily look alike sitting on one of the lower branches of the tree staring down at him.

"Great five minutes and I 'm stuck here again," Edward groaned. He stood up and climbed the tree until he was sitting next to the young girl.

"You're lucky you figured it out. The ice sigil I mean. If you didn't Roy would have been killed."

"Hold up. How did you know that!"

"I told you before, I am the stones conscious but I am also your conscious. I am a cross between both wants. What you know I know. I am only a fragment in the stone but I can still feel its thoughts." She looked down, "and it hurts."

"What hurts," Edward's emotion softened slightly.

"I feel what the stone feels. It's like there's a Civil War waging on inside of it tearing it apart from the inside, and then rebuilding instantly only to be torn down again. The stone's original purity and the tainted emotions and properties are colliding with each other. It's getting to its bursting point." She looked up at Edward, "Here. Take this and remember it." She handed Edward a piece of paper. It was a transmutation circle," It's a special design that works with the stone and nulls it. It can fix your brother with out bringing him any harm."

"Thanks," Edward said looking it over.

"Your going to have to be more careful, you know? You've already opened two gates." She said randomly. Edward looked at her only to notice they were no longer sitting on the tree but were now under it. Emily was staring at the tree's top with a keen interest. Edward tried to pin point what she was staring at but failed miserably.

"Would you mind explaining these gates I supposedly opened?"

"There pieces of a much larger picture. I believe there are about nine, each representing something else," She said with out redirecting her gaze.

"That doesn't explain a lot." Edward sighed still trying to find what she was staring.

"Alchemy can be both salvation or destruction at the whim of the user." Edward looked at the white sky one more time and gasped at the sudden appearance of image that floated above the tree.

There was city. It was similar to Ishbal's capital. Then a wall of red light and wind mowed the city down destroying everything like a great wave. There was know sound to the image but Edward could only imagine it would be deafening. The light dispersed and there was nothing left but a desert of glass where the once proud city stood. The image itself vanished.

For some reason Edward felt things get colder and colder. The blue-eyed girl looked down covering her eyes with long strands of chaotic brown hair.

"Hey are you okay?" Edward touched her shoulder and recoiled immediately. She felt ice cold.

She looked up at Edward smiling. Her eyes were only half opened and they were dull dead lifeless. They weren't even blue. They were a deep dried crimson shade.

A wind picked up blowing her wild hair behind her, "Apocalypse, Armageddon, distruzione totale, total destruction, it will all lead to the same thing." Her voice sounded dull and lifeless. Then he realized what it was.

"You're the stone aren't you?" With that all went black.

00000

Roy was reading through Trafalga's notes. The man was an absolute genius. He wrote of the stone being absolutely perfect. When applied to certain transmutation sigils, it had immense power with perfect results. So why did it only destroy, was the question in Roy's mind. Finally he found his answer.

"_Everything went wrong. This is not what was supposed to happen. How could this have happened? It was perfect! Flawless! It was the philosopher's stone equal, if not superior! It was an alchemists dream! So why? How did this happen!_

_The war has been going on for about nine months now. The state sent its alchemists as human weapons to destroy all in their way. I knew I had to evacuate Faar before they came. If they found me they would take the stone. The destruction they could cause with it would be immeasurable. Unfortunately I was two slow._

_After gathering my notes and research they came. I could her the sounds of guns being fired and things being torn apart to their most basic foundation with the use of alchemy. Blood curdling screams rung through the street, echoing with the sounds of bullet shells clattering on the ground. The sky was an ominous red._

_Then they found the stone and me. I couldn't run from the soldier in front of me. I just stood there helpless with the blue stone clutched in my hand. He demanded me to give it to him. I refused. He aimed his gun and a shot was fired but not by him. One of my own had shot the blue clad soldier from the back. The bullet ripped through his torso spraying me with crimson liquid._

_I sat stunned for a moment before peaking at the stone in my palm. My arm and hand was covered in the red liquid also dirtying the stones perfect appearance. _

_However what happened next I was not expecting. The stone absorbed all of the blood into itself. I stood in morbid curiosity as the pure clear stone turned into a deadly clouded gray. It absorbed the soldiers blood into it's crystallizing process!_

_It was like the stone was choking on smoke. Suddenly an immeasurable pain struck through my hand as the stone attached itself to my palm, burying itself into my flesh._

_Fears overrun me as I desperately drew an alchemic circle on the bloodstained floor in order to purge the stone from my palm. I slammed my hand in the center of the array. My next mistake. The array changed. It transformed into a giant alchemic sigil I had never seen. There were nine smaller circles inside of the sigil that were twisting and moving themselves into place. _

_Then the red light came. A light that will forever be burned into my memory. It was like a bomb went off in my mind. Maybe it was a few minutes, maybe an hour, maybe days, but when I finally stirred it was midday, and Faar was gone. IT was completely wipe out. Where the magnificent city once stood was a desert. Some of the sand had even turned into large chunks of glass from a powerful heat. Then I remember the sigil. I looked to my hand to see the stone. It had returned to blue but it seemed as if a mist was hovering about inside of it. I knew what had happened right away._

_The stone was tainted. I apparently was the only survivor of the blast for there was no one. I would set off for the capital and lay refuge there. I will solve this mess. I will make things right…"_

And then it was cut off. There was only one more page in the book. However what was on it disturbed him greatly.

It was transmutation circle drawn with blood. It looked similar to the human transmutation circle but there were nine other smaller transmutation circles inside of it. One of them looked almost exactly like the one that appeared below him when he was facing Gate.

Roy shot a glance at Edward. He could not believe what he read. That small stone cause so much destruction. If in the hands of a normal alchemist it could destroy a large city like Faar, he could only imagine the damage Edward could do.

He heard Edward fidget on the bed next to him then crack open a golden eye. He rubbed his eye and looked up to see a ceiling. The blinding light that peaked through the window caused him to shade his eyes.

Roy quickly set the book on the nightstand next to him.

"I see your awake Fullmetal," Edward looked up to see Roy standing by his bed smirking at him.

"I feel like Winry hit me with a two ton wrench. Where the heck are we?"

"We are currently in a farm house. If you're up to it we'll be going to central once and for all today."

"Sure whatever," There was silence, "Thanks." Edward murmured. He cleared his throat as if the words left a distasteful residue in his mouth. Roy looked at him with a smug expression.

"I save your life and you repay me with a tidal wave and thanks," Roy said with a mock hurt look on his face.

"Well it's better then being frozen in a giant ice cube." He mumbled.

"Oh? Care to explain?" Roy asked slightly curious.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"This damn stone invented that sigil. I know this will probably sound crazy but this stone has a conscious and is a giant archive of alchemy but that's beside the point.

The pattern on the circle, Earth 1, fire 2, creation, water and death, was confusing at first but then it makes sense. Earth 1 represents live earth and fire 2 represents fire death. When fire burns live earth, such as plants, it creates smoke and steam. Steam being water," Ed started a diagram on paper he found. It looked like Earth 1+fire 2 water. "That was the creation. But the creation symbol had another purpose. By using it, it was able to bind water and death creating…"

"Ice," Roy finished.

"Exactly. In order to keep you from freezing (though it fits your personally oh so perfectly) I altered the sigil," he started writing on his diagram, "By adding fire 1, life fire…" By now his diagram looked like this:

Earth 1+ Fire 2 water creation

Death

V

Ice creation + fire1 water

Roy was amazed. It seemed simple but the thought put into it was incredible. He had to solve the equation of symbols, deciphering their meaning, then place a null variable into the equation that would fit altering the sigils alchemic affect with out bringing much harm to Roy. He also did this under 45 seconds in harsh conditions, and half conscious due to injuries.

"Hell…you pass your evaluation Fullmetal…" He looked to see Edward dead asleep.

Roy sat up and pulled Edwards covers up to his chin, "You really are incredible." And he was. Edward was the type of person you could stab in the arm and his first thought above else would be, "Bastard! You ruined my coat!" Roy chuckled to himself and was about to leave when an arm grabbed his jacket.

"I'm still awake." Roy looked back at Edward whose eyes were partly open staring at him.

"And?"

"Was that Gate you were fighting?"

"Yes." Edward sat up with a pained expression. He held his head for a moment.

"The stone it…" Edward paused, "If it dies Humanity will be wiped out by natural disasters. If it lives on, it'll just use me to destroy everything." Roy stayed silent; " It was tainted by human blood in its crystallizing process during the Ishbal Revolution. Then it absorbed the emotions in the area. It's unstable and knows only destruction." Roy sighed.

"Difficult situation," He paused.

"AAAUUG!"

The two looked at each other. Edward tried getting out of bed but Roy roughly shoved him down.

"No. You stay here. I'll see what's wrong," Roy whispered to Edward. Edward cursed under his breath as Roy walked to the doorway, "Oh, if you try getting up, I'll come into your room and cut your braid off while your sleeping." Before he left he stole one more glance at Edward. He could have sworn he saw something flash in those golden orbs. As soon as it was there, it was gone. But for a moment… where they blue?

Roy shook it off and walked down the stairs to the chaos below. He noticed the sound was coming from the kitchen.

No…

They wouldn't…

Would they?

Roy took off in a full force run and slammed open the kitchen door.

Slice

"GAH! I cut my finger!" Havoc wailed.

"Oh no!" Breda dropped a stack of plates that went crashing to the ground. Hughes looked deep in thought as he stared at a book.

"What's the difference between a pinch and a dash?" Hughes asked.

"AHHHH! It's on fire!"

Roy stood there. It was exactly as he feared. His subordinates were in the kitchen. Kira-Kira was sitting at the table cringing at every new disastrous sound. Hawkeye was at the table as well peacefully sipping a cup of coffee.

"Um Hawkeye. Shouldn't you…" Roy started.

"No…I don't cook."

"Er, okay," Roy looked out the window to see Fuery fixing the car with Armstrong.

0000000000000000

Ed was lying on his bed when Alphonse walked in.

"BROTHER!" You're OK!" The armor ran to the bedside of the shorter boy, "I was so worried! Never do that again! You should have let me handle it!" Al snapped into "big brother" mode. Edward cringed at his younger brothers ranting.

"Sorry Al…" then a thought popped up, "Oh yeah!" He grabbed a piece of chalk and got out of bed. He stepped down to the ground and began drawing a transmutation circle.

"Brother you should get back in bed."

"Done! Al step in the circle," Al did as he was told (though against better judgment). Ed clapped his hands and touched the circle. There was a flash and Al's armor reverted back to normal. No tail. No ears.

"You used your alchemy and nothing bad happened!"

"Only for that circle I'm afraid," He said admiring his handiwork, "Wow! It actually worked."

Silence

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WOULD WORK AND YOU STILL USED ALCHEMY ON ME!" Al yelled. Edward paid no attention as a thought formulated in his mind.

"Wait Al! I have an idea!" Edward smiled. This wasn't your average smile though. No, this was his wide, evil, maniacal grin.

'He's thinking of something evil,' Al sighed as he watched his brother cackle to himself then flop over in exhaustion, "Brother! Don't over exert yourself! Your still injured!" Al cried frantically.

0000000000000

Sorry for not updating. Evil writers block --;;;.

So now I have to think of Edwards evil plan then tie it in with my ending. Joy. Any suggestions on what might be going on in his evil mind would be appreciated.

please review! Idea's and constructive criticism is smiled upon. Flamers shall be hurt by Roy. See ya later.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for taking practically two months to continue. I had serious writer block and stepped away from the story for a while. Then it became hard to start back up again…. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long! I promise the next update won't take that long but I still have some writer's block. Once again sorry TT. Ideas are welcomed!

Don't own FMA. just Emily, strange white void with the tree, a few places I created and the blue stone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let me get this straight," began Al, "You plan to purge the Surrion Ancalime of its impurities in order to balance it out?"

""Yup! I figure if I get rid of what's making it unstable it'll alleviate itself self and won't need me anymore. Also, it won't cause any destruction! The world won't be destroyed, I won't have to die, Eclipse won't have to kill, and we can get back on our search! Everyone wins."

There was silence.

"But brother! In order to do that you need to no the exact chemical composition of the stone and the exact amount of whatever is making the stone impure!"

More silence.

"Yes, and?" Edward said. Alphonse slapped his forehead.

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"Go to plan B," Edward shrugged.

"Plan B? I thought by now we at least were on plan G. But that's besides the point. Do you even have a plan B?"

Mint, who apparently climbed up onto the bed mewed in agreement.

The Elrics turned their heads at the sound of the door creaking open, as Hawkeye peaked through.

"Fuery has the car working. Were leaving for Central now. Can you walk Edward?"

"I'm fine," The braided youth grumbled while absent-mindedly petting the white kitten that was at his side.

"That's good. Grab your things and head down, please. Alphonse, make sure he doesn't pass out on the stairs," with that Hawkeye vanished out the doorway.

Edward grabbed his coat, pocket watch, Gates notes and headed out the door. Alphonse scooped up Mint and followed, occasional helping his injured brother along the way.

Eventually every one loaded in the car. And left the abandoned house.

There was another silence. Not even the kitten made a sound.

Edward hated the silence so he tried to strike up a conversation.

"So ummm. I haven't seen you before," he directed his conversation at Kira-Kira. She looked up in surprise, "You were the one that patched me up right?"

"Oh, yes. My names Kira-Kira. I…Was Emily's mother."

"Oh I'm sorry," Edward looked down, "If I had gotten there sooner I may have been able to help her…"

"Its alright," Kira-Kira gave a warm smiled though Edward could tell she wanted to cry, "It wasn't your fault."

Now instead of just silence there was awkward silence. Somehow Edward felt like all of the silence was being compounded into a giant weight that was dropped directly on him making him fidget uncomfortably.

A few hours went by but to Edward they felt like days. Breda, Havoc, and Fuery (though against his will) struck up a game of cards. Hawkeye stayed alert watching out the window and Edward could careless what the colonel was doing.

"Guys were going to have to stop soon. Were low on gas," Hughes began, "Backwaters about 45 minutes from where we are now so we'll probably stop there for a rest. We can also drop Kira-Kira back at her house if that's alright with her."

"Uh… Yes." She smiled fiddled with her bag. In the process a piece of paper slid out. Edward curiously grabbed it and looked at it. He almost gasped.

Drawn on the paper was the sigil he accidentally used on the chimera.

"Who drew this?" He demanded.

"That must have been one of the sigils Emily drew," Havoc said looking over his shoulder.

"Oh! It must have fallen out of my bag!" Kira-Kira said reaching forward.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" Edward said keeping his stern expression.

"Yes I guess." She said with a hint of curiosity.

"Thanks," he said folding it and sticking in his pocket next to his watch.

'Why would you have that Emily. Why would you have drawn a picture of one of the gates.' He thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some time later they arrived in Blackwater. Kira-Kira directed them to her house.

It was a warm caramel color two-story town house. with a relatively large clean-cut yard. Hughes dropped everyone off while he looked for gas. Edward in boredom explored the vicinity until there was nowhere left but the backyard. He stretched and walked through the back door. He nearly tripped at what he saw.

What caught his interest was in the far corner of the yard. It was a tall sturdy oak with leaves the colors of flames. The ripe leaves danced in the wind before reaching their destinations on the ground. An old rope swing creaked lifelessly in the breeze. Its bark had transmutation circles carved into it.

Most would see the tree and pass it by with out a thought. However not Edward. He recognized the tree. It was the one in his dream. The one when he talked to Emily.

He staggered up to it until he was only a breath away from its bark. There was something carved near the base of the tree which he recognized from the void. He had seen it before but thought nothing of it.

"XS1f," He read.

"Ah the old oak!"

Edward practically jumped out of his skin at the new voice. He whirled around giving himself whiplash in the process to see an old woman.

"Yes the old oak. My son would carve new transmutations in it he discovered. Whenever he got a stroke of genius he'd sit on the swing and ponder. He often read to my granddaughter Emily up on the lower branches too. Even when he died she adopted the place as her own. She thought it was to empty with out someone there. Unfortunately it is empty once again." The old woman sighed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Edward screamed pointing at the old woman still spooked.

"I beg your pardon!" The woman said taken aback, "Is that how you talk to your elders young man!" the woman said in a huff.

"You still didn't tell me who you were!"

"I can't believe you were the one Emily gave the stone too. I'm Emily's Grandmother!"

"Oh," Edward said.

"Oh grandmother!" Kira-Kira said running in, "I'm sorry Edward. Grandmother Gianni. Please come help me…." She dragged the old woman inside leaving Edward to ponder.

'It's the same tree as in my dreams, alchemy sigils and all. Except this mark,' he traced his finger over the carving XS1f. It looked relatively new.

Time for scientific mode Elric.

'X. What could X stand for. X could be an unknown variable. For an equation maybe… Or a location. Oh! X marks the spot. X indicates place. Since it's on the tree I'm assuming this is the location. So X will be the tree,' His mind rambled, 'Then S could have something dealing with this location. Like direction. South. S is south. Tree, South and then 1f. That could be distance. 1 foot. Tree south one foot.'

Edward looked at the symbol and traced from it down one foot to a hole in the roots. Gently he stuck his automail hand inside groping around the small cavern. Finally finding something he brought it out.

It was a few pieces of parchment rolled up and neatly tied with a red string. The paper had dirt smudges on it and tears at the edges. Otherwise it looked practically new. Gently Edward broke the string and unrolled the paper.

"Alright Emily. What did you want me to find," He said in anticipation. He walked inside and spread the papers out on the table.

There were three pieces of parchment. Edward began to read the first one.

"_I've been having strange dreams lately. Daddy is in all of them but it's not really him. Daddy has brown eyes. This one has blue. He tells me he is not father but the conscious of the stone. It's a white void with strange things floating around. Blue-eyed Daddy shows me things in them. Destruction and symbols for alchemy. I can tell something is wrong. He tells me to remember everything I see. To remember everything he is allowed to show me. I don't want to forget so I draw what I can remember._

Grandma found my drawings and told mommy. Mommy got scared and asked me how I knew these things. How I new about the alchemic sigils since no one ever taught me. I told her and she took all the pictures away. She hid them where I can't find them. I asked for them back but she refused. She said to forget. She doesn't understand that daddy told me to remember. I can't forget.

_I talked to blue eyed daddy again. He looked sadder today. When I asked him what was wrong he told me not to call him daddy. He said he was only using the image of its last keeper. I asked what he was then. He said he was the conscious of the Surrion Ancalime. Is that what this thing daddy gave me is called?_

_Then the colors came. The void lit up in many unearthly colors. I discovered the colors were symbols the arranged themselves like a book page. Blue-eyed daddy told me it was extremely important and to never forget it. The symbols then twisted and changed into an alchemic circle. Like the ones daddy carved into our tree. He said it was also important._

_So I remembered. I copied them down word for word flawlessly symbol for symbol. But… I didn't understand any of it at all."_

That's where it cut off. Edward stared at the paper, "What did your Surrion copy of your father tell you to remember that you couldn't understand?"

Edward looked over the other two papers and gasped. He looked over it again.

"There is no way in hell…" He said with clenched teeth.

Edward however was not angry. He was overjoyed.

In a rush he grabbed for the papers and ran out of the door. He didn't even realize he dropped one of the papers.

'I can't believe the answer was here so close all along. Thank you Emily. You may not have understood what these symbols and scientific gibberish meant. But what you didn't realize is that you copied down the exact chemical composition of the Surrion Ancalime.'

And with that he rushed off...

And unfortunately forgot he was injured.

After crashing quite painfully into the ground he decided to walk. Still he was too happy to care. Because with a little chalk, some patients, and a big enough alchemic circle, the Surrion Ancalime, and Eclipse would be out of his life forever.

At least that's what he hoped.

0000000000000000000000000000

And we no nothing ever really goes as planned does it Edward!

Once again I'm sorry for taking so long! I promise not to take two months to update again. --. Please give ideas! They would make this easier. I only have a few chapters left or so. I will not give up on the story even if it takes a long time. I plan to finish though!

Please review. Flames used to roast marshmallows.

See ya next chapter!


	10. Authors note

Authors Note: No this isn't saying I'm canceling the story cause I'm not. Something weird happened to my computer and I have no internet connection currently. I'm using my friend's computer to write this message. With my internet down that means I can't upload any new chapters or even e-mail the new chapters to a different computer until this little bug is fixed. Sorry for making the wait longer with story. I apologize and I hope this little problem is fixed soon.

SL


	11. Chpt10

Waves fans around Annnnn….UPDATE! Throws confetti and my computer….ISSSSSSSSS…still broken. I learned how to transfer files onto a floppy disk and upload them on another computer. This chapter is short but it helps close things up a bit in the story.

Anywho don't own. Never did. Never will.

00000000000000000000

"Brother? Are you in here? Ed?" Alphonse said walking around the kitchen, "Where'd he go?" He asked himself. Sighing he looked out the door to see it was wide open.

"What?" He closed the door and thought for a moment. Missing Ed. Open door, "Don't tell me he…" Alphonse took off in a frantic search around the house in search of his older brother. It lead him right back to the kitchen with out any sign of the older alchemist, "Edward." He groaned. Then he rushed off in search of the other officials.

00000000

I can't find him anywhere!" Al panicked, "What if he was kidnapped! He's in no condition to be moving around to much."

"Don't worry Alphonse. We'll find your brother." Roy grunted. That boy was causing to many problems for him already now he goes missing before they leave.

"Why are we always searching for the runt?" Havoc muttered lighting another cigarette, "What's that?" he said picking up a paper from the kitchen floor. He looked at it, "Kira-Kira must have dropped one of Emily's pictures." He thought stuffing it into his pocket, "I'll give it to her later."

"Come on. He couldn't have gotten far." Hughes said, "I mean he is practically half crippled right now."

And Edwards didn't get far.

Some 30 minutes later they found Edward in an Empty concrete lot in an abandoned part of town.

"Brother!" Alphonse cried. Mint jumped from his shoulder and snuggled against Edward's leg before returning.

"Oh. Hi there," Edward said nonchalantly.

"Edward where have you been?" Hughes demanded.

"Solving my problems!" Edward said grinning as he stood up from where he was. He dusted his hands of any stray chalk particles and placed them at his hips, "Finally done."

Roy looked at over at what Edward was working on. It was a large Alchemic circle at least ten feet in diameter. Inside of the circle was a hexagon with a tree like figure inside. The tree had nine branches. At the end of each branch was a small circle with different symbols inside of them.

"What is that?"

"It should dispel the impurities in the stone helping it alleviate itself. After that it should get out of my hand."

"Fullmetal, you need the exact chemical…"

"I know, Roy!" Edward yelled. "I have it all here." Ed said flipping out a paper

"Now your sure?" asked Riza as she stared uneasily at the sigil.

"Well, It's all I have to go on at the moment, and the formulas on this paper seem pretty sound."

00000000000

It was his fault. All his fault. And for it many lives were lost.

Gate twirled a knife in his hand as he sat on the buildings roof. He coughed violently into his arm. He lifted it to see blood on his sleeve. He knew Ishballa would soon claim him for judgment, but not before he made things right.

It was his fault Faar was gone. It was his fault the girl named Emily got hold of the stone and had to die. It was his fault another life had to be sacrificed before this was over.

He remembered what happened.

He had been seriously injured by a saber wound inflicted by a soldier of the state and was left to die. He had taken it well. He and the stone would disappear from existence taking the ability of destruction with them.

But.

He just had to be saved. That man with the name Gianni. That man, an alchemist, had taken him to safety and healed his wounds when he was on the verge of death. The fool. He didn't know what he was saving. He didn't know he sealed his and his child's fate.

The stone still sensed Gate's weakness and ailments and thought he was about to die. So, like a parasite in search of a new host to live off of, it attached itself to the man Gianni.

The man should have left gate to die but he didn't, and in result the stone had killed him. A side affect of the strange form of alchemy the Surrion Ancalime used caused an error in his blood cells some would see as a form of cancer.

Gate owed the man his life. So he did the one thing he could think of. Free his daughter from the curse of the stone her father gave to her rather than let her suffer the affects of it. Save her from the guilt of the lives the stone would take as it slowly destroyed her. Give mercy to the child by sending her to Ishballa while she was still pure and innocent before the stone could taint her.

He never expected the stone would leach itself into someone else before it died though.

That stone was a perfect example that alchemy was evil. It was true he himself new alchemy but it was just because of blind hope. Blind hope to bring his own daughter back to life only to fail miserably.

He never expected the stone to get so widespread dragging in another child. He'd end this once and for all saving them all from the evil alchemic stone he had hope for in the past.

The man stood up with his last strength and turned to the scene below, watching the blond haired boy make the finishing touches on the alchemic sigil he made. He knew they both would die soon. In His final minute Gate new he had to release this boy from the stones grasp.

And with out second thought he threw the knife. Soon the other side of the Gate would claim the tainted stone and through it into hell. Just as the other side of the gate had claimed his sanity when he tried bringing his daughter back.

Gate never saw the knife land or the affects it would have on the situation. He coughed violently before ceasing to make any noise at all. Gate Trafalga had died with the thought in his mind that he had set things right, and now that his work was done would be reunited with his daughter Julia once again.

000000000

"Everything is pretty much done. All I need to do is activate it!" Ed said in giddy delight.

"Well hurry up so we can back to central," Havoc muttered.

"Got it!" Ed bent down and touched the alchemic sigil. A light purple light lifted from circle. Some of the non-alchemists in the group watched in wonder. Kira-Kira shuddered at the sensation of warmth lifting from the sigil.

A flash of silver flew by Edwards face and the alchemic light turned green before coming to an abrupt halt. Ed just stood there.

"Well, Fullmetal? Did it work?" Roy asked suppressing his anticipation.

Ed shakily turned around. Across his left cheek was a thin line of red where blood streamed in a steady line down his cheek and dripped on to his hand. A knife was stuck firmly in the ground some good 9 feet away from him.

"This is not good," he said wide eyed.

"Brother?" Al questioned. Mint folded her ears back and hissed violently in the direction of the sigil.

"Ed. What happened?" Hughes felt his heart drop at Ed's tone.

"The blood…it interfered with the alchemic reaction," Edward then turned to look at his hand, "NYNG!" Edward squeaked. He had a strange expression on his face. An expression that looked quite funny but meant Edward noticed something less then desirable. Roy's eyebrow twitched.

"Edward. What happened," the dark haired man said looking at the blond youth.

"That. Can't be good," Edward said staring at his hand.

"What."

Edward shakily turned his palm to face Roy. Roy suddenly got the same strange expression Edward had.

"I think…" Edward started, "…it absorbed into my hand." The only sign of the gem was a sliver of quickly fading blue. Soon it disappeared all together into Edward's hand. There was a brief calm before the storm. Suddenly Edwards once golden eyes turned into a solid pupiless blue and all hell broke loose.

0000000

I am proud to say all I have left is one more chapter and an epilogue! Finally after months of work Armageddon Alchemist is coming to a close. This and the previous chapter had given me some trouble but I plowed through them! Now the last chapter and the epilogue should be pretty easy.

Review please! Last minute ideas are still welcome.

Flames shall be used to roast marshmallows.

See ya


	12. Chpt11

Shingo-sama: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here it is!

A: I know. My updates have been slow. Sorry bout that.

Moonglitter2: Yeah I'm sad to see it end too, but somewhat relieved. There where times I wondered if I would ever finish it.

Anonymous: Yes I'm evil. Glad you like the story.

Shadowblue: I know. I make lots of evil cliffies, but I can't help it.

Jasememini: Yes a cliffhanger. As I said before sorry. But here's the new chapter.

Ladymirror: The chappy be up now.

Lunatic Pandora: You'll see what happens….(shifty eyes)

Strange whispers: you'll have to find out.

ILOVED: Maybe maybe not. I'll never tell! MWAHAHAHAHAHA…ahem.

AnAngel'sWings: Wow. Lot's of people commented on the cliffy. Please don't die. You can find out what happens now .

Edward Elric Big Brother: Glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter too.

SDF: Okay okay. I'm finishing it.

Don't own Full Metal Alchemist. However blue stone, crazy old guy, Emily, weird tree and various plot fitting devices are mine.

On with the fic!

000000000000000000000

"I think…" Edward started, "It absorbed into my hand." The only sign of the gem was a disappearing sliver of quickly fading blue. Soon it disappeared altogether into Edward's hand. There was a brief calm before the storm. Suddenly, Edward's once golden eyes turned a solid pupiless blue and all hell broke loose.

A blue haze covered Edward. On the ground they could see various thick glowing lines snake on the ground creating various designs and symbols. From aerial view you could see a gigantic alchemic circle with a radius of 30 feet wide. In side the alchemic circle were 9 smaller circles each having an alchemic equation, and a uniquely colored glow of there own. In the smaller circles the symbols twisted and locked themselves in placed. This happened in a matter of seconds.

The others watched in wonder at the colorful lights that decorated the ground. Roy instantly recognized one of the circles inside the sigil as being the one he himself had gotten caught in. Then he remembered something.

"This is the alchemic circle Gate talked about. The one that destroyed Faar," He said with a grim expression.

"EDWARD!" Alphonse screamed running forward but it was too late. The last pieces of the complex array locked into place. The colorful glow turned a solid eerie blue then to a blinding white.

A powerful wind came and with the force of a wall slammed into the officers knocking them backward several feet and destroyed the surrounding buildings. But that was only the start.

The once crystal clear sky turned a deep gray. Funnel shape clouds protruded from the sky advancing on the unsuspecting city. Deep fissures ran from the outside of the blinding circle and snaked through the city.

Lightning struck in various places igniting buildings and trees on fire. Yet at the same time hail and snow began to fall from the sky freezing what ever it touched.

The famous river of Blackwater was sucked up in one of the tornadoes becoming a water spout that traveled absorbing cars and even people into its water wrath.

The officers and Kira-kira could only look on in horror at the sight they saw. Mother natures wrath was upon them, and the nine alchemic gates where opened. And Edward Elric was at the center of it all.

"Edward!" Roy screamed trying to stand against the violent winds and rumbling Earth. He tried to catch a glimpse of the boy to no avail. There seamed to be a cocoon of soft blue light surrounding the young boy.

"I've seen this before!" Armstrong yelled, "It was when Edward was exposed to Red water! He reacted to it like an allergen and his alchemic abilities became completely out of control!"

"It's worse this time; He has Mother Nature at his whim!" Hughes yelled.

"No," said Roy, "The Surrion Ancalim has nature at its whim. It's fulfilling its programming. Armageddon."

00000000000

It was so cold. Edward shivered. He was in a black void. Not even the tiniest glimpse of light was visible. No matter how much Edward strained his eyes he couldn't see anything.

But there! There was light! A tiny glimpse of Red! Edward, slightly lethargic from the cold, used what was left of his strength to run up to the light. When he was up to it looked more like a tear. Like a door out of this dark cold abyss. Edward stuck his hand through and pulled himself through the rip in the void. It was a tight squeeze but he managed. And below him was ground…100 feet below him.

"AUG!" Edward was by no means afraid of heights. He was afraid of falling from them.

Edward quickly grabbed the rim of the portal and looked down. Below him he saw a strange alchemic sigil glowing brightly, "I don't think I like the look of that…Wait. Two of those look like the sigils I used on that chimera and Roy." He pondered. Abruptly the tear he was holding onto closed. It took a split second to register before Ed fell, "AAHHHHHHH…Geh!" he had fallen probably no more than ten feet before landing on a hard smooth surface. Ed slowly opened an eye and looked below him.

He was still in the air. It was like he was sitting on a glass surface and able to look down below. And at the same time he was in the weird white void he had been in all those other times, complete with glowing sigils floating around. It was like he was in a white room with a glass floor showing an aerial view from a hundred feet up. He was thoroughly creeped out.

He was also horrified at the destruction below. Tornadoes and cracks ran along the ground. Fires and hail littered the ground. It was total devastation below.

Behind him he heard a familiar creaking noise. Like the sound of strained ropes swinging back and forth. He quickly turned to see an object ahead of him on the invisible plain he was on. He stood up and took a step. Convinced enough he wouldn't hurdle down fifty feet he ran to the object. The creaking by then had stopped. Edward picked up the object.

It was an old swing that looked like the ropes had been severed. Edward noticed a red mark on the swing that looked like fingerprints. Like someone injured had grasped the rope in there hand.

"You opened the 9 gates," said a voice. Ed looked up to see the Emily copy staring down at him. She stared impassively at him with large cold red eyes Her hair flowing wildly behind her.But something about her struck a tinge of fear in Edward. She was covered in blood.

"What the hell is happening?" Ed yelled, "What is this! What is that?" He screamed pointing to the destruction below.

"You opened the 9 gates," she repeated, "You opened the door to destruction. You tainted the stone with your blood and it became a part of you. Your body is the stone." She pointed below. Edward looked in horror as he saw the cause of the light at the center of the sigil. It was him, "You are watching this in an unconscious state. You opened the 9 gates like gate once did, but the circle he created was nothing in comparison. You have much vaster alchemic power."

"What's that mean?" Edward was getting frustrated.

"The reaction is much greater but the time it takes to completely activate is slower. The stone is only disrupting natures balance right now. It will only be a few more minutes before the red light consumes the world and everything in it. My meaning is almost complete."

It brought Ed back to the second time he saw Emily. The images of Faar being swallowed by a monstrous red wave flooded his mind. Everything made sense now.

"_It's like there's a Civil War waging on inside of it tearing it apart from the inside, and then rebuilding instantly only to be torn down again. The stone's original purity and the tainted emotions and properties are colliding with each other. It's getting to its bursting point."_

The stone was at bursting point. It was like the red water and incomplete Philosopher Stones he had encountered in the past. They would all come to a point where they had gone through so much strain and misuse they would finally break. It was the same with the blue stone. It had absorbed so many impurities and had gone against it natural design and capacity it could no longer withstand the pressure. But it wouldn't just disappear would go out with a bang using its final energy to complete its false program.

Edward looked uneasily into Surrion Emily's eyes looking for an answer in the shallow red orbs. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

He stuck his hand into his pocket and felt something. Something like paper. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was Emily's drawing. For the first time he actually looked at the sigil on it. His eyes widened as he memorized the whole thing.

The world was going to end. Unless he could make things right before it happened.

00000000000000000

"Well we've been in some tough times before but I highly doubt were getting out of this one!" Havoc screamed over the piercing whistle of the wind loosing the cigarette he had tightly clamped in his mouth.

"Don't say that! It's not over till it's over!" Hawkeye yelled using all her strength to stand up against the rumbling earth and high speed winds.

Armstrong was helping Kira-Kira keep from falling. As another tremor hit she fell on her knees. The contents of her bag, including the pictures Emily created, spilled everywhere and were quickly carried off by the wind.

"What are we going to do? We can't get near him! If we don't do something quick the reaction will kill him!" Roy yelled trudging to his subordinates with the aid of a still standing wall.

"Kill him? This whole damn thing is gonna kill all of us!" Havoc yelled again.

The blinding white light suddenly began to morph into a shade of red.

"EVERYONE! BRACE YOURSELF!" Roy screamed fearing what the light could mean. That light could be the atomic reaction that decimated Faar.

Everyone took cover. Alphonse carefully placed Mint in the safety of his armor. They all watched in horror at the uninviting light. They new from here on out it was the waiting game.

0000000000

Ed looked below in horror at the red light that appeared. It was just like Faar.

"It's too late," the Impurity version of Emily said pushing a wild piece of brown hair behind her ear only for it to get loose again and join the rest of her unruly russet locks, "Apocalypse, Armageddon, distruzione totale, total destruction, it all has resulted the same."

Edwards golden eyes darted toward the girl. He heard that before.

Edward looked uneasily into Surrion Emily's eyes looking for an answer in the shallow red orbs. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He stared at the paper then looked at the girl. He stuck his hands behind his back and began drawing something on his palm with a pen conveniently found in his pocket.

"'I am fragment of consciousness of the Surrion Ancalime and yourself. I'm taking the form of my last keeper.' You told me that once. You were taking the form of Emily. Isn't that right?" Edward said. He could feel the muscles in his jaw tighten as the sigil below him changed a deeper shade of red. This was the final count down and if this plan didn't work it was over.

The girl's expression was unchanging. Suddenly she nodded.

"The first time I saw you had blue eyes. The second time you also had blue eyes right up until the time before I woke up. That's when you showed me the images of Faar's destruction and Armageddon. Then you had red eyes like you do now."

The girl tilted her head. Still she showed know sign of interest.

"I've only seen you once before but I'm starting to understand a bit better. There's more than one of you." He grinned, "Each Emily I've seen, if only three of them so far, was a different fragment of the Surrion Ancalime all taking the last keepers image. Even the images of Emily's father (and I can only assume Gate) were all separate fragments that probably still reside here. I came up with that theory after reading that page written by Emily. She said her "blue eyed daddy" couldn't tell her everything she needed to know. Neither could the Emily's I talked to because they couldn't. Each fragment only knew so much about the Surrion Ancalime, not everything. Each was a different piece of the archive holding a different piece of information."

"The first two Emily's were perfect copies save the blue eyes, but that was just a trait that all the images of the stone have had." He continued to scribble on his hand. The red light below became more concentrated, "Except you. You were different from the others, even if I only saw you for five seconds. You had an aura of emptiness and conflict. And your image was harsher. But what gave away what you was your eyes. Your blood red eyes." He finished the drawing on his palm but kept it concealed, "I once said 'You're the stone aren't you'. I thought you were the core of the stones conscious. I was wrong though. You aren't the stone at all. You actually have nothing to do with the stone. You are the impurity."

The red eyed girl involuntarily took a step back.

"You were forcefully merged into the crystallization process and was born of the blood of a soldier. You absorbed the feelings of Ishbal In its state of terror. You warped the program of the whisper of Alchemy the more it was used. You also like the other fragments of conscience took on Emily's form but like you was flawed. That blood that is on you. That's my blood. You're adding it to your self. It was that final dosage of impurity that tipped the Surrion Ancalime into your balance that gave you total control over the stone and me. " he said slowly walking up to her.

The girl looked at him and smiled, "You are right. But my purpose is almost complete anyway. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. The red light is coming. Armageddon is here. Everything is going to die like Faar."

"Sorry," Edward shrugged keeping a cool exterior despite time was running out, "I have too many things I have to do and it's not going to be stopped by a destructive stone hiding behind a messed up image of an innocent girl." Edward revealed his hand. He had drawn the alchemic sigil from the paper onto his palm. He slammed his hand on the girl's forehead. For a moment nothing happened, 'The sigil must have been wrong.' But something happened.

Edward cringed at the burning cold feeling when his hand came into contact with her skin yet he still held on. A blue light appeared to be trapped between his hand and her forehead. Suddenly the blue light snaked around the impurity and a violent blast of light shot up and surrounded the girl. Her red eyes shrunk into tiny horrified red dots. The light ended up distorting her image into some horrifying deform thing covered in blood. Edward tumbled backwards but even so, the array symbol was burned into the forehead of the creature before him with a white hot light. It screamed and unearthly sound before splitting into millions of molecular pieces and disappearing all together. The image below Edward turned gray and froze still like an old photograph.

The white void around Edward desinagrated. And for a moment there was silence. Edward walked until he was right above the destructive sigil on the ground below and his body that was the center of it. Edward stared below him before a sound much like glass cracking caught his attention. Before he had time to register, the invisible barrier that had been suspending him in air shattered sending him plummeting below.

He fell through the blinding light strait toward the other him. Before he hit the ground everything went black.

00000000

Everyone was dumbfounded. It stopped.

In the blink of an eye the red light disappeared as did any trace of the freaky sigil that had within it the nine gates. The sky cleared up. The tornadoes and storms vanished. The ground was still. The only thing that remained was a few burning trees.

Everyone picked themselves up from the wreckage. There was know doubt, Blackwater was destroyed but from the look of things there actually hadn't been that many casualties from what they saw.

Roy and the other officers did sustain some damage of there own. Fury had been knocked out by a rock projectile in one of the gusts, but he would be okay. Hughes got a broken arm from one of the tremors and everyone had gotten various cuts and bruises from falling and flying debris.

"EDWARD!" Alphonse screamed running to his brother whom was lying on the ground. The others, worried for the young state alchemist's condition, rushed after.

Alphonse lifted Edwards head up; "Brother?" there was no response. The others waited in grim silence. Still no response from the younger alchemist.

Suddenly a golden eye was cracked open, "Ow. Damn I feel like I was run over by a truck." The red clad youth was then attacked by an arsenal of noogies and hugs. The only ones who stood back were Roy and Hawkeye, who just smiled.

"Hey easy! I'm still injured…ACK! Armstrong…let me go…please… (cough) thank you!" Roy smiled as he watched each individual officer grab Ed in turn as Alphonse watched worriedly for his Elder brother's health. He looked down to see a puddle of blood slowly seeping in the ground.

"So tell me! Is it gone?" Havoc asked.

Edward looked at his palm to see no traces of anything ever being there. He looked over to his left to see an extremely beautiful round, clear, blue stone that could make even the most flawless sapphire pale in comparison sitting on the ground. It shimmered with an aura of purity and beauty before slowly disappearing all together. Ed smiled, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say the Surrion Ancalime can be a whisper of alchemy again."

"Oh Ed! I found this on the kitchen floor," Havoc said pulling out the paper he found earlier. He handed it to Ed.

Ed got the comical look on his face that meant something was wrong.

"Edward?" Hawkeye inquired.

"This is the same sigil on Emily's picture. The one I used to remove the impurities from the Surrion Ancalime. I don't believe this!" He yelled, "I must have dropped it earlier! Stupid, stupid, stupid," he said banging his head repeatedly on Alphonse's chest armor.

"Brother be careful. You'll give yourself a concussion." Alphonse sighed.

"There's a moral here somewhere. I know it," Hughes said thoughtfully.

"Good job Ed," Roy smiled. Edward looked and smiled back.

"Glad were all not going to die. Good night," and in an instance Ed was out like a light, sleeping peacefully in a dreamless, white voidless sleep.

"Thank you Ed. My daughter can rest in peace," Kira-Kira said almost inaudibly. Crystalline tears form in her beautiful yet useless eyes then ran down her face. She smiled and look up to the sky.

It was true Backwater was pretty much destroyed as was the surrounding area, But one thing had stood tall among the destruction unfaltering. A single tall century old oak remained looming above the wreckage. On it's bark sigils and equations were drawn, and old weather worn swing still clung to one of it's branches. One person who was wandering the streets in a daze from the freak storm spotted the oak. And for a brief moment, could've sworn they saw a tall man sitting on the swing with a little long brown haired girl on his lap, both laughing in joy. However as the person stole a better glance and saw there was no one on the old swing. It was just the oak.

0000000000000000000

IT'S OVER! throws confetti All left is a short epilogue. Was anyone confused? Please tell me Cause I think I confused my self. The ending actually turned out nothing like I originally planned. It took a mind of its own.

Still I'm proud I finished. There were times in this story that made me feel like it would never end. Still thanks to my faithful reviewers I finally finished.

Still please tell me what you think!

Review please!

Flamers will be fed to evil Impurity copy Emily.

Oh and one more thing. I need to warn you all something. The plot bunnies are stirring in my head again. Another story is taking surface but it is still in the random notes stage. This other story will deal more with various things in the series along with the homunculus and the inner workings of the military. In other words it is completely different from this one though it still stars Ed along with Roy and Envy. Let's see if I ever get it out.

Anywho, see you at the epilogue!


End file.
